Whatever You Want
by MissElena.Mae
Summary: Alex owns a bar with her best friend. After a small agreement with an old business partner, she now has a new bar and is working out what to do with it. Maybe a blonde haired singer can give her some inspiration. Vauseman. Rating M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

Thank you for checking out this story. I want to just clarify something from the start, in that I usually do not like to add work that isn't my own to the stories I write. However, I have made Piper a singer, and I have been greatly inspired by lyrics from certain songs for this story. So, disclaimer. I do not have rights to the characters or the songs I have included. Enjoy, and I look forward to hearing what you guys think.

Chapter One

The day had been long, much longer than Alex had the patience for. She glanced around the slowly emptying bar as closing time crept ever closer. She had hidden herself is a cosy corner of the bar, feet stretch out on the sofa opposite her, laptop rested haphazardly on her lap. She had been waiting for Nicky to finish chatting up an unlikely brunette at the bar, obviously far too straight for the likes of Nicky Nichols, yet enjoying the attention all the same. She admired the way her friend could make even those girls with rulers stuck up their asses bend slightly to her whim. Watching now, the auburn haired girl leant forward, allowing Nicky, and the rest of the bar for that matter, a good look at her ample bosom and lacy hot pink bra. She watch Nicky lean in, whisper something that made the younger girl giggle profoundly in her mojito induced haze, slapping the wild haired woman playfully on the arm, before turning and flouncing towards the bathroom.

Alex groaned. If she didn't know better, it meant her meeting with her co-owner was postponed until further notice. Sure enough, Nicky turned and gave Alex one of her huge shit-eating grins, a wink, and followed the girl off to the bathroom.

Snapping the lid of the laptop closed, Alex got up, stowing the computer behind the bar, and started putting glasses away. Joe, the bartender, watched her carefully, deciding what kind of mood his boss was in before approaching her with questions of finishing early. Alex could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her head, and rolled her eyes. "Yes" she sighed loudly, turning to face him, dark curls closely missing the end of his nose. He blinked back a moment, slapping the flying hair away from his face, "Sorry?"

"You can close early, Joe." Alex laughed half heartily. Joe smiled sheepishly, before announcing last call to the remaining customers. Alex busied herself, clearing the remaining tables and wiping them down, closing down the bar with Joe working diligently beside her. Once the last of the customers had left, she let him go. Slumping against the counter, she looked around for last jobs that couldn't be left until the next morning. Picking up her laptop, she locked it away in the back office, grabbed her bag and helmet, and headed back out the front.

"Nichols, I'm leaving" she shouted towards the bathroom door. After a moment, Nicky's head peaked around the side of the door. "Did you hear me?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow Stretch. Don't lock us in here though," Nicky laughed, lowering her voice a little, "She's too much of a talker for me. I'll kick her out in a sec."

"Don't be an arse Nic, take her home." the brunette raised her eyebrow at her best friend, smirking knowingly.

"Ah, Alex, you're too soft you know. Yes yes, I'll take the girl home. Drive safe."

Alex turned and headed out the front door. She stopped for a moment and breathed in deeply. The cold air filled her lungs deliciously, as sounds of the city swirled around her. She was tired, more so than she had been in a long time. The thought of a good book and her bed had her almost running to the bike tucked in the alley next to the bar. She glanced up at the neon light that proudly shone "AVDV" out over the street. A pang of grief hit her, making her head bow with sudden weight of her head. "Love you mum" she whispered quietly to the dark space in front of her. She kicked the bike into life and headed out into the night, swerving between taxis and late night drivers, delivery guys on their squeaky bicycles and unassuming pedestrians trying their luck, dodging between cars. As she drove, her thoughts flickered idly between jobs that would need doing that week at the bar, inventory, and Silvy.

She had planned that the short girl was no longer going to occupy her time, or her bed for that matter, but the truth was, Alex was bored. She wanted a plaything, just for the night. Yes, she had broken Silvia's heart once already this week, telling her that she did not feel the same way as the smaller woman, and it would be nothing more than sex. She couldn't really open that wound again. It wasn't fair.

Pulling her bike into the garage under the building, she glanced around, recognising the car parked next to hers. Inwardly groaning, she pulled off her helmet and leant against the garage wall, waiting. Sure enough, the car doors opened and Kubra came around to face Alex. He was slightly shorter than she was, an advantage she used to gain some status with the man she was so desperate to lose.

"I've been waiting for you Alex, did you forget our meeting?" he asked, eyeing her closely. In all honesty, she had. The meeting had been planned months in advance and she had heard nothing since, assuming it was not going ahead.

"Yes." she answered simply. He was not a man to play games with. In any case, she was done playing with him. She knew she had already been replaced, and he had bought her silence. Alex could not understand his sudden reappearance into her life. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, but she ignored it.

"Go ahead, check it" he said carelessly, "It might be important." A thrill of fear suddenly made Alex pull her phone out. It got stuck in her coat pocket and she pulled the pocket inside out in her frustration, earning an amused smirk from Kubra and his fellows. It was from Nicky, telling her she had locked up the bar and was in a cab with "Polly". Alex placed her phone back in her pocket.

"It's nothing." she looked at him. It quickly dawned on her he was not going to talk to her there. She was reluctant to ask him up into her home, and he seemed to recognise that.

"Get in the car. Let us drive and talk." He turned his back on Alex, not waiting for her answer, and got back in the car. She followed him, not bothering with her belt, shutting the door carefully behind her. "I have a favour to ask of you Alex" he began. She didn't answer, not even daring to look at him. Her heart had started to pound in her throat, and her palms rinsed with a slick warmness as nerves began to creep in. She thought they were done with this, she had done her part, he had accepted this. Yet, she knew he would never truly leave her alone, a lose end who could ruin him in seconds.

"I miss you Alex. You are one of the best I have had working for me. Without you, dealing with business has been difficult. I don't want to have to kill you Alex, I'm far to fond of you for that. I believe you will keep your word. I am not worried." He stopped, and Alex was sure he was waiting for her to reply. She wracked her mind for something, anything to say.

"I don't want to mess up this chance." she replied lamely, sounding young and fragile, like she had when she first worked for him. She heard the smile in his voice as he continued.

"Of course not Alex, I know this. I want this to work as much as you do. I need your help. There is a large amount of money that I need moving-" Alex cut him off with a sharp shake of her head before she could help herself. Tensing she waited for his response, but a laugh filled the car. "It will not bring any trouble for you Alex. I need to get out of the city, but I cannot move all of my finances in one go, it will become suspicious. I have a few smaller business ventures that I will be investing it in, and when the time come, I will draw the money from them again. However, I need to you take over one for me. I know you are busy with your bar. This may be asking a lot, but you would not want to disappoint me within our now new friendship." It was not a question. Alex turned, giving him her full attention.

"I need you to run a second bar for me, just for a little while. Your friend, Nichols, she can help. Do with it what you like, it wont be for long, just until I can safely withdraw the money again. Two years tops." He stopped and looked for Alex's answer. As if she had a choice.

"Okay." simplicity was best. After today, she didn't quite trust what she would say. This was big, and yet, at least it was legal. She had come too far to go back now into the underworld of drugs and scandal that Kubra had plagued her younger years with. She had to do this, to get him away. He smiled, clapping his hand fatherly on her knee.

"I knew you would accept. Think of it as an exciting opportunity to expand. A loan for your little business. Who knows, if it goes well, at the end, you could buy it off of me."

"We will see." Alex smiled politely. She noticed the car turning back into her garage and prepared to exit the car. "I will get this all sorted. I'll need to find a space-"

"Already sorted my dear. You will find everything you need to know in your apartment, including details of how to access the money. Enjoy this Alex. You will not hear from me until its time to take the money back."

She watched as the car drove away, waiting for it to be out of sight before turning and rushing to the elevator, willing it to move faster. Once she got into her apartment, she spotted the envelope on the kitchen table. On closer inspection, it was two envelopes. Alex looked around, checking for other signs of disturbance. Kubra had been in her home, and the thought pushed butterflies into her stomach. This 'opportunity' terrified her. It was all well and good, setting up a new bar and not hearing from him until it was time to close it again, but the risk was so huge. She knew this fro AVDV. What if they went bankrupt, what is she lost the money? What then? Shaking her fears away, she placed both envelopes in a draw, picked up a book at random, and took herself to bed. This could be dealt with tomorrow, with Nikki. For now, she was happy to hide away.

Nicky had a hard time ushering the tipsy woman from the cab and into her own home. Eventually she gave up, took the keys from Polly and went to open the door, almost pushing the giggling woman through the door.

"Did you… want to come in?" Polly hiccuped, leaning suggestively against the door. It was not often that Nicky could turn down such an offer, but this woman got on her nerves. She had been mumbling drunkenly all the way home about some soap that she made that could help Nicky 'control the mane'. A figure appearing in the lit hallway behind allowed her distraction to ignore the woman's question.

"Oh, Polly, thank God. You left your phone at home." a tall, slender blonde was pulling Polly into the house. Nikki stared appreciatively at her, glancing her up and down. Maybe she would go in after all. Piper turned to close the door, only then noticing Nicky standing on her front steps.

"Oh, God, sorry. Um… are you a friend of Polly's?" Piper stared at this wild looking woman, slightly alarmed by her presence.

"A new acquaintance, just checking she got home safe. I'm glad she has someone here, she's a little worse for ware." Nicky laughed hearing Polly crashing around in what could only be presumed to be the kitchen, according to the sound of glasses tinkling and water hitting some kind of basin.

"Thanks, and thanks for bringing her home. Was getting a bit worried when she wasn't here when I got in. Erm.. I'm Piper." she held out an awkward hand. Nicky observed her for a second before taking her hand and kissing it grandly, receiving an awkward laugh from Piper in return. "You can call me Nichols. Have fun getting your girlfriend to bed." She was prying, but wanted to clarify she hadn't stepped on any toes tonight. She had thought Polly was a straight girl up for a bit of naughtiness, but maybe she was wrong.

"Ha, no. Polly's too straight for me." Piper observed Nichols for a moment before adding, "Obviously not for you." Nicky looked at Piper shocked. Piper winked, thanking her again and closed the front door. Nicky laughed to herself, shaking her head and got back in the cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Piper stood in resigned silence as she watched her friend whirlwind around the kitchen, making some kind of jammy, chocolatey sandwich, gushing to Piper about her nights exploits. Piper listened amused, always finding it so funny whenever Polly hooked up with a woman on her nights out. Sober Polly would be aghast to hear what was now coming out her mouth, and Piper could not wait to fill her in in the morning about her drunken escapades. Nicky was not the kind of girl that she would have though her best friend would have pursued, but the brief meeting on the front steps of the house told Piper that perhaps it had been Nicky's charm that helped Polly to throw her knickers onto the high windowsill of the bar she had checked out tonight, and now was wondering if she could sneak in there to get them back by morning.

"I doubt they will ever find them Pol," chuckled Piper, "and if they do, Nichols will probably be happy for the memento."

"Nichols? Was that her name…" Polly sat perplexed as the mulch from the inside of her sandwich dripped down her front.

"Okay Pols, time for bed. This is gross." she took the dripping food from her friends hand and helped her to her room, where she left her to sort herself into pyjamas before returning with two large glasses of water. "This one is for now," she said, handing one to Polly who drank it eagerly. "Woah, slow down. I am not cleaning up your vomit Polly! This one is for the morning. See you tomorrow." She kissed her friend on the cheek and retired to her own room.

She picked up the book that she had abandoned on hearing Polly entering the house, and settled back into her pillows to finish the chapter. Piper read for a few minutes, before the book suddenly fell forward into her face, and she realised she was drifting. Rolling over, she pushed the book onto the bed, where it fell with a dull thud onto the floor. Piper was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Alex's phone ringing somewhere near her head woke her from a deep slumber, book still resting on her chest from the night before. Reaching around, she felt for her phone to silence it and rolled over. Whoever was trying to reach her was persistent however, and the phone rang again and again. Finally relenting, she pressed the cold glass to her ear, without opening her eyes.

"Yes?" A low chuckle emanated from within the speaker.

"Ah, so you're not just stuck in traffic! Vause, its almost the afternoon, get over here." Alex sat with a start and reached for the small alarm clock on her bedside table. Staring at it in confusion, she gave it a few hard hits, before confirming that it was still working, then glanced at her phone to decipher the time. Finding her glasses on the side table, she discovered that it was in fact far too early for Nicky to be calling her, and groaned as she realised her alarm hadn't even gone off yet.

"What the fuck, Nic! Its 7.15!"

"I know I know, gotcha though! Nah, let me in Stretch, I brought breakfast." Alex groaned, hanging up the phone and rolling out from under the covers. She opened the front door, not even greeting her guest before walking into the kitchen and switching on the coffee machine. Nicky shut the door behind her, and followed Alex into her kitchen, putting the bag of food down on the counter before swinging herself onto the bar stool and taking in her friends attire. Alex hadn't bothered to put on pyjamas last night, and was standing in her socks, pants and vest top she was wearing the day before.

"Rough night?" Nicky laughed, pointedly looking Alex up and down.

"You could say that." laughed Alex mirthlessly. "Kubra dropped by, had a surprise for us." She turned to see Nikki staring at her, fear clear in her feature, her hand rushing to grab her phone. Alex knew she was about to call Red. "No, Nic, its okay. Let me explain first."

Alex had expected Nicky to be as pissed off as she had, and as worried about the risks of opening a new bar with Kubra's money, but the woman was positively buzzing with excitement of being able to put their name on another popular New York establishment. She practically skipped around the kitchen, referencing to random pieces of paper that they had pulled out of Kubra's envelopes, firing off ideas about how to market their new bar, as Alex watched her incredulously.

"We could have local comedians in, and bands. This place has a stage right? Let's put it to good use! Oh and ladies nights. Think of the pussy Vause!"

"Nicky, its great that you are so excited about this, but this is Kubra's bar."

"No, Stretch, this is your bar. Kubra's just helped out a bit."

"A bit? Nic, this is _drug_ money. If someone asks about it, if it causes suspicion. I could go to prison Nicky!" Alex was shouting now, her panic rising through her chest and bursting, exploding through every pore in her body. Her breathing was laboured, but she could not stop shouting. "I can't go to prison Nicky, I can't do it. And if they find out, if they know about Kubra. He will kill me. He is going to kill me."

Nicky rushed to her friend, pulling her down onto the nearest chair and trying to make eye contact.

"Alex. Alex! Come on stretch, breath. In, out. Don't do this to me Alex, come on. In, out. Nice and slow." Alex, looked at Nicky, copying her deep breathes in and out, "that's it. Keep doing that, I'll grab you some water." Alex concentrated hard, trying to calm her heart. This was stupid, she shouldn't have to feel like this, not anymore. She knew how to do business, especially Kubra's business. She wasn't afraid of that, or him. She was afraid of fucking it all up. Everything she had worked so hard for, to make a name for herself and put her and her best friend in a stable job and homes, it could all go. God, her mum would be so mad at her.

Nicky returned to Alex with a glass of water. Handing it to her, she grabbed a chair and pulled it around until she was sat directly in front of the brunette.

"Listen, I get it. It's not ideal. It could all go tits up at any second. But we have a chance her Vause, and I don't think we should throw it away. There are risks but, hey. Who would we be if we didn't throw a little caution to the wind and spread shit up the walls." Alex snorted and a little water shot out her nose. "Ugh, great. See, already I'm taking risks, and you know what. Its pulled off - we have found you a new party trick."

Alex laughed and shoved her friend playfully. She looked at her for a moment, before nodding. Nicky was right, make the most of it. But not right now, they had to get to work.

"I'll get dressed, then I'll drive us both."

"I was kinda counting on it Stretch. Ad I can tell you about my own little adventure I had last night!"

* * *

The day had picked up more today. it was Friday, and people were leaving work early to celebrate the weekend. By 5pm, the bar was full, and Alex was behind the counter with Nicky, Joe and Poussey. The steady flow of drink orders had them on their toes, but Alex was keeping an eye out for Taystee who was waiting and clearing tables on her own. Lorna had called in sick, again, and had left them short staffed. Yet, Alex and Nicky had a good team, and they were working their way through order after order. The customers all seemed happy. Around 10pm, the crowd started to thin a little as people headed off to clubs down the road, but Alex was glad for it. She came out from behind the counter and help Taystee clear glasses and plates, taking them back to the kitchen where Red, their cook, stood slicing potatoes into wedged shape pieces and throwing them in the fryer.

"What is it with Americans and potato based food?" Red scowled down at the bowl of potatoes before her, hands working quickly to peel and slice each one.

"You know Red, you can buy these already cut and peeled, in massive bags. It would save you a whole lot of time."

"You think I want to cut corners Alex Vause? Is that the kind of cook you think I am?" Red pointed the peeler in Alex's direction as the brunette put her hands up in mock surrender and backed out of the kitchen. Nicky laughed as she watched Alex come out.

"She's in one of those 'what is it with American's' mood tonight, I'd stay clear."

"Thanks for the warning." she laughed, hurling a cleaning cloth at the crazy haired girl, hitting her square in the face.

"Ugh, God, Vause! That smells like my grandma's panties!"

"How would you even know that?" said Joe, a look of disgust spreading across his face. Joe was much older than the rest of the girls, but a good worker, and great entertainment for Alex and Nicky on quiet days. Plus, he was one of the best bartenders in the city.

"Wouldn't you like to know" winked Nicky, whilst the others half groaned, half laughed at her. Alex shoved the cleaning bucket in her friend's hand. "What's this for?"

"To keep you out of trouble. Go and clean the bathrooms? They probably need it after whatever you got up to last night!"

"Another straight girl I bet!" laughed Poussey. "You know how to pick em man."

Nicky waggled her eyebrows and disappeared into the bathrooms. They all laughed, used to Nicky being able to pick up any girl she wanted. Alex relayed to the others what had happened last night, and about Nicky's talkative bed mate… or bathroom mate. They had great fun poking fun at each other, comparing Polly to girls they had had one night stands with. Even Joe, who usually was a passive listener when conversations took this turn, was joining in. Alex was helping Joe to put clean glasses away when she heard a small cough and "hey" behind her. Turning around, a tall, blonde, stunning woman stood before her, clear blue eyes boring into her own. Alex took a second to realise she was staring, Poussey dug her gently in the ribs, before putting on her best 'bar owner' smile and answered.

"Hey yourself, what can I get you?"

"Oh, ugh, actually I wanted to know if you had picked up a purse at all? My housemate was here last night and lost hers. I just wanted to know if you had anything handed in?"

Alex frowned, thinking, and had a look in the lost and found they kept under the bar, but there was no purse in there.

"Where was she sitting? Do you know?"

"Err…" Piper hesitated. She had a good idea of where it might be. "Well, she seemed to spend some time in the bathroom… um.." this got a laugh from Alex.

"Is your friend Polly by any chance?"

"She's got herself a reputation?" Piper asked, embarrassed for her friend, who she knew would be mortified by the recognition.

"Just a hunch." Alex laughed, hearing the sniggers of her colleagues behind her. "Yeah, let me check them for you, I'll see if I can find anything. Joe, get.. sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't tell you. Piper, Piper Chapman."

Alex smiled. "Get Piper here a drink. On the house." Piper smiled at her, ordering her drink with Joe before heading off to find Nicky in the bathrooms.

"You will never believe who just walked in."

"Ooh, don't tell me. I want to guess.. The Queen of England. It is, isn't it? Ah Vause I knew this day would come."

"Shut up. No its the house mate of Polly. You were right, she's.." Alex didn't know how to describe her. She was gorgeous, and she had captivated Alex from the moment she had laid eyes on her. She knew Nicky already wanted to make a move, but Alex felt like there may be a little competition there.

"I know, hot right. Did you see her legs? She must be a runner."

"Ha, no Nic. Some of us have manners."

"Who? Cos it definitely isn't you, Vause, you pussy slayer."

"Oh, God, Nichols! You make me sick sometimes."

"Thanks boss. So, she couldn't keep away hey? Polly told her how good I am and she's come to see for herself."

"You wish. Polly left her purse. Have you seen it in here?"

"No, but I did find myself a little souvenir." Nicky pulled a pair of hot pink lacy pants, matching that of Polly's bra the night before, out of her back pocket. Alex barked out laughter.

"You pervert. Have you kept them in there all day?"

"Found them on the top of the windowsill. Must have gotten a little carried away. Hey, lets see what perfect Piper makes of these." Alex laughed, following her friend out. She knew she couldn't stop her if she tried. Besides, this would be good.

"Hey Piperrr" said Nicky, drawing out the last letter. Piper turned and smiled, which quickly dropped when she saw what Nicky was holding in her hands. She started to laugh, her head dropping in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me, you found them on the windowsill?" They stared at her. "Polly was considering breaking in last night and stealing them back."

Nicky grinned. "Now that would have been good! But, no purse I'm afraid."

"Shit. Okay, well thanks for looking. And I'll take these" She went to pluck the panties out of Nicky's hands, but the older woman was quicker.

"Nope. I think I'll hang on to these if you don't mind. It's a great ego boost."

"I'm sure, seems like you need it." Nicky looked in mock hurt and Alex laughed. Piper gave her a quick wink before getting up. "Well, thanks for the drink."

"You aren't leaving yet!" said Poussey, rushing around the other side of the bar and forcing Piper to sit again. "I want to hear more about your music!"

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Piper here is a singer. I went to see one of her shows the other week. She's fucking sick!" she turned to Piper. "You're staying, your drinks are on Vause."

Alex rolled her eyes, but made no complaints. She, too, wanted Piper to stay. She wanted to talk to her, look into those sparkling blue eyes a little longer. She realised suddenly that those eyes were staring into her green ones, and came out of her thoughts with a start.

"Yeah, yes. Stay. Drinks on me."

"No, you can't pay for my drinks."

"She's the boss." said Poussey, ushering Piper over to the set of sofa's in the corner. Alex watched for a moment, a wide smile spread on her face, and followed them over with three beers in each hand. Nicky joined a moment later, smacking Alex across the back of the head as she sat down.

"Ouch, Nic! What was that for?"

Nicky leaned forward so that only Alex would be able to hear her. "You've cock blocked me Vause. I thought I was in with a chance, heck I saw her first. Looks like she's more into tall and dark than short and crazy though." Nicky winked mischievously at Alex, before joining in animatedly with the conversation. Alex turned to join too, and noticed that Piper had been staring at her, but looked away quickly as Alex looked up. Smiling to herself, she took a swig of the beer in her hand.

"I know yous ain't all slacking whilst I'm working my ass off here." Taystee stood over them, hands on her hips.

"Grab and beer and join!" Nicky said, "I'll take over for a bit." Alex raised an eyebrow at her friend, who leaned in and said, "Don't want to be a distraction for your perfect Piper." and walked off before Alex could get her hands on her.

* * *

Getting to know Piper was far more interesting then she had ever thought. For first appearances, Piper looked like every girl Alex had ever tried to avoid at school. Rich, blonde, beautiful, spoilt by daddy and mummy. Yet as Piper answered all of Poussey and Taystee's eager questions about her job, and relaxed into the banter and constant sexual innuendo from Nichols, Alex couldn't help liking her more and more. She wanted to ask her own questions, personal questions. She wanted to know all about Piper, about her past, about her plans for the future, but didn't want to seem as eager as the other two. Plus, she was pretty sure that she would lose any cool that the others held against her, and she didn't want to lose face, especially in front of Piper.

Nicky constantly threw loaded looks in Alex's direction as she laughed a little too hard at Piper's jokes, and more than once, was caught out not listening as she stared at the blonde in front of her, making both of them blush.

Once the bar was closed, and Joe had cleaned the bar and gone home, Piper suddenly looked at her phone realising the time. Alex, noticing this, said, "P, its pretty late. How can you possibly have more questions. You've been interrogating Piper for almost two hours."

Piper laughed, a light airy laugh that wound its way around Alex's heart, making her smile. "It's okay, really, I love that you enjoyed my show the other day. I have one coming up this weekend if you guys want to come. Tomorrow night actually."

Poussey and Taystee groaned. "We're working."

"Oh, well, I perform most weeks, another time! But of any of you would like to come," Piper eyed Alex shyly, "Its just down the road, at the Red Lion. 8pm." There was silence as Piper and Alex held each others gaze. Alex was lost in the ocean of blue before her, too mesmerised to make words form. Red, who had joined them an hour before, spoke up.

"Alex will be there, and Nicky too. Lord knows, my girls need a night off. They work too hard."

"Oh mum, thank you." said Nicky in mock appreciation, batting her eyes at Red. She earned a sharp smack on the back of her head.

"Maybe not you, but Vause definitely. Now, I'm leaving." and with that Red stood and walked out to the staff room to get her things. Nicky laughed.

"Well then kid, we'll be there. 8pm. You better be good after all this hype."

"Funny, I thought the same thing after talking to Polly last night, but you just aren't doing it for me Nichols." Piper smirked, and the group erupted in laughter, including Nicky who, Alex could see, was a little put out by the comment.

"Yeah, well, seems like tall dark and dangerously charming is more your type. But Vause seems to be loosing her touch tonight. What have you done to her Piper Chapman, she's gone all soft."

Both Alex and Piper burned red, causing another loud round of laughter from the group. Before she could embarrass herself more, she stood, saying her goodbyes. Alex stood too and, without thinking, Piper threw her arms around her neck. Alex froze for a second, before wrapping her muscular arms around Piper's waist and hugging her back. "It was nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

Shocked by her own actions, Piper pulled back gently and said, "Yeah, me too. I'll leave your tickets on the door." Then, so not to make it seem like she was giving Alex any special attention, she hugged the other girls in the group, and headed towards the door. With one last wave, she was gone. Alex sat back down on the sofa as laughter erupted once more, this time at her own expense.

* * *

The truth was Piper had been absolutely spellbound by the bronze haired beauty. She had worked hard at trying not to stare at her all night, and yet couldn't seem to help herself. She was pleased when Alex seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes off Piper as well. Piper had never met someone who was just so… hot. Everything about Alex, from her black rimmed secretary glasses, to her husky voice and rocker boots screamed sexy, and Piper felt a familiar tingle of lust between her legs. She wanted Alex. She wanted to hold her, to stroke that long curled hair, hide her face in the crook of her perfect neck. She thought of how Alex had smelled as she had wrapped her arms around her in embrace, and embarrassment quickly flooded back. She had acted like a silly teenager. Mentally slapping herself, she knew she had to make a good impression tomorrow night. If it all worked out, maybe she could ask Alex on a date. Wait! Piper wasn't even really sure if Alex was gay. Who was she kidding, she must have been, or she hoped anyway. I mean, she was friends with the biggest lesbian Piper had ever crossed paths with. Laughing to herself, she wondered how Polly was going to take the news of seeing Nicky Nichols again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Right, I've cancelled all my cards and have new ones coming within the week. Which meeannnss.." Polly snuggled into Pipers side as she sat on the sofa, writing in her lyrics book, "That I will be living off you in the mean time."

Piper rolled her eyes, but she had already offered to help Polly out until she sorted the missing purse mystery. "And you are sure that Nicky Nichols hasn't hidden it in a poor attempt to see me again?" Piper laughed, patting her slightly shaken friend on the leg.

"Pol, I think you are safe. Just don't drink when you see her again, minimise the risk!"

"Oh, I don't have to worry about that. I won't be seeing her again. Not if I can help it." Polly laughed until she saw the look on Pipers face. "What?"

"I'm sorry Polly, I didn't think."

"About what?"

"I invited Nicky and Alex to the show tonight at the lion."

"What? No! Cancel them, tell them its sold out."

"I can't Pol, I dont have any way of contacting them. I just said I'd leave tickets on the door."

"Then don't."

"Polly-"

"No Piper, I don't want to see her. I don't want to lose my dignity."

"Polly, your dignity flew away with your panties onto the windowsill of that bathroom. I think you'll be fine." Polly did not even smile. "Please, Pol. It will be fine."

"Why do you want them to come anyway?" asked Polly, standing in a huff and aggressively cleaning up the living room around Piper. "Don't tell me that you want to see what Nicky is like for yourself?" Piper barked out a laugh.

"No thanks, I'll take your word of Nicky's skills. Actually, its Alex."

Polly gave her a confused look. "Alex? You're straight again now?"

"Alex is a woman Pol. A really tall, really hot woman." Polly forgot her pretence of being angry at Piper and sat down excitedly.

"Details."

"There's nothing to tell yet. We hardly spoke yesterday but, my God Pol, she's gorgeous. She's got this sexy, librarian rocker chick look going on. I'm digging it."

"Digging it? Piper, she sounds hot, but don't say that again. I thought you were a bit quick to the shower when you came in." Polly winked as Pipers face blushed furiously. Laughing as she walked away, she called, "I hope she doesn't put you off your performance tonight. You've got the big guns coming in. I'll call Stella and let her know about your new 'distraction'. They can sit at our table."

Piper shook her head, glad that Polly's upset at the thought of seeing Nicky again had seemed to now dissipate. Polly's words had put a thrill of fear through her though. What if Alex wasn't into her music? Alex gave off this cool, chilled, rock kind of vibe that Piper was worried her music couldn't quite live up to. She would have to worry about that later. She had songs to prepare and a rehearsal to get to.

* * *

Alex had been staring at the clock, waiting for the hours to tick by, but the more she looked, the slower time seemed to go. She had filled her morning with inventory and stocking up the bar, cleaning and even sent Taystee home for the day it was so quiet. Taystee was pretty pleased about this as it meant she could come to the show with the other two tonight, much to Poussey's outrage.

"Come on Vause, let me go too?"

"P, I can't leave Joe on his own and you are one of the best I have."

"Hey!" cried Taystee from the staff room.

"You're great too T." Alex laughed, covering her eyes with her hands. "Look, P, I'll make it up to you. But I need you to work tonight."

"Fine." said Poussey, slamming glasses down as she made drinks for the customers at the far end of the bar, "but I want a copy of her album. They sold out last time."

"Deal." said Alex as she walked into the back office. Sighing, she sat down. She couldn't admit it to anyone, but she was pretty excited about that evening. She wanted to see Piper again, and a night off wasn't sounding too bad either. She only had one hour until her and Nicky could leave the bar for the afternoon. They were going to head back to Nicky's to get some food before heading out for the evening.

Taystee's head popped around the office door. "I'm off boss, and there is a guy out here looking for the owner." Alex nodded to indicate she was coming, took a deep breath in, and headed back out to where Joe was talking with a young man. He had a strong Australian accent and him and Joe were discussing 'rugga'.

"Hi, I'm Alex, one of the owners. You were looking for me?"

"Hiya, yeah great. I'm Pete. I was here the other night and picked up something that wasn't mine. Thought I'd bring it here first before dropping it off at the police station." he held up a purple purse with a pattern of pink and white thread on the front.

"Oh, we actually had someone come in here yesterday looking for that. Does it have ID?" Pete opened it up to show Alex. A picture of the familiar small brunette was shown on a license. "Perfect, that's the girl. I'll hold onto it and make sure it gets back to her."

"Awesome, thanks a lot. This might be a bit cheeky, but I tucked my number into one of the slots.. you know, just in case." he flashed a mischievous grin.

"I'll make sure she gets the message." Alex smiled back, and watched the Australian exit the bar, before going to find Nicky in the kitchen, where she was trying to help Red cook.

"Dice them Nicky, dice! What is this? Did your mother never teach you to cook?"

"I don't think my mother even knew where the kitchen was Red." laughed Nicky, whilst she haphazardly chopped onion, pieces falling on the floor around her. Red snatched the knife away from her, stopping the vegetable massacre, pushing Nicky towards the door.

"Your skills lay outside the kitchen, dear." said Red in her low Russian accent, making both women laugh.

"Sup Stretch." Nicky approached Alex, swinging her arm around the taller woman's neck.

"Someone handed this in just now. Do you have that Polly girls number? It's hers."

"Nope, didn't think I would be seeing that one again. Straight girls, they'll fuck you up." Nicky snatched the purse from Alex and started to got through it.

"Nicky" Alex warned, but she turned her back on her, flinging the cards out across the steel counter top.

"Ooh, look at this!" Nicky pulled out a folded picture. Alex leaned in for a closer look despite herself. It was an image of a much younger Polly, dressed in some kind of skimpy cheerleading outfit, one pompom thrust up in the air, her other arm around the waist of a taller girl standing next to her. Alex recognised it to be a younger Piper, and snatched it out of Nicky's hand to get a better look.

"Jesus Vause, calm it down. You'll get yourself all worked up before we even see her tonight. I'll be happy to help you relax back at mine though." Nicky winked, but earned herself a sharp whack on the back of her head from Red as she walked towards the fringe.

"Leave her Nicky. This is the first time Vause has been interested in a girl like this, and you are not going to fuck it up."

"But mum, I was born a fuck up. It would be a shame to stop it all now." she nudged Alex. "How is this any different from any of her other one night stands?"

"Its all in her eyes." replied Red, grabbing Alex's face between her rough hands. "This girl is special, yes?"

Alex's eyes grew wide and she pulled away from Red. "What? No, she's just… I don't know. I like her. That's all." Alex hid her face as she blushed. The two women behind her laughed.

"That's all. Say no more. She better be good to you." Red's voice turned low and threatening, but Alex could hear the smile, and turned to see Red smirking at her. "Now, get out my kitchen."

The two left, Nicky stuffing the cards back in the purse. She held out her hand for the picture that Alex still held, and she grudgingly gave it over. Nicky folded it carefully, placing it back where she found it, and slipping the purse into Alex's hand.

"You take this. I'll grab my things and we'll leave. Chinese or pizza?" she called over her shoulder. Alex didn't reply. Butterflies had suddenly filled her stomach and she didn't feel hungry at all. Shaking herself, she followed Nicky towards the office. This was stupid. She would go, she would watch to the show and maybe talk to Piper. It was no big deal. She laughed to herself quietly: she couldn't even convince herself that that was true.

* * *

The queue outside the Red Lion was long, surprising both Alex and Nicky. "Shit Vause, do you think this Piper chick is a big deal?"

"I've never heard of her, have you?" Alex could hear the slight panic in her own voice, and tried to play it off before Nicky could pick up on it. "I mean, obviously she cant be bad."

"Its a sea of pussy Vause. Look at all these young straight girls. Christmas come early."

"Yo, boss!" The women turned to see Taystee making her way through the crowd to them. A young man stepped in front of her, stopping her from going any further. "Nuh-uh. I know you're not about to tell me I'm pushing. Move out the way boy." She pushed past him, leaving the man slightly shocked, and came to stand with Alex and Nic. "You bitches excited. This girl, Piper, she is sick man."

"You know her?"

"Hell yeah. She's amazing. Only does local shows but once she gets signed she is going number one. I'm telling you."

Alex and Nicky looked at each other, impressed. "Should have brought flowers or something." Nicky joked. The line started to move, and when they got to the front, Alex spoke their names to the guy at the box office.

"Nichols? Yeah, hang on a sec. Stella!" The man called for someone they couldn't see. "The 'distraction' and her friends are here." Alex raised her eyebrows to the man, who shrugged in return. A good looking woman, with short brown hair and tattoos peeking out her dress and up her neck came out from a side door.

"Hi ladies," _another Australian_ , Alex thought to herself. "Come on in. Ah, three of you?" Stella counted them.

"Yeah, Taystee here thought she'd tag along too." chimed in Nicky.

'No trouble, this way girls." Alex didn't like the way Stella said _girls,_ far too patronising. They walked through a low lit room, set up with booths all facing a stage. Taystee clapped her hands excitedly behind her as they were lead to a large booth to the left of the stage. She recognised Polly as they got closer, sipping a glass of wine and avoiding looking their way until she had no choice.

"Your guests, Pol." said Stella, motioning for the three women to sit down. Polly smiled at them, rather forced, and gave a small wave, turning her eyes back to glance around the room. "Don't mind her, she's got her knickers in a twist." laughed Stella.

"Oh really? Last I heard, she was going commando." smirked Nicky, and Polly scowled furiously at her. "Come on, Holly, where's my hello kiss." Alex rolled her eyes and introduced herself and Taystee.

"Can I get you some drinks ladies?" asked Stella. They put in their orders, and Polly turned to address them.

"Piper has given me instructions for you."

"Instructions?" Nicky waggled her eyebrows suggestively but Polly ignored her and continued.

"She said order whatever you want from the bar, its on her, on the condition you stay until the end to tell her what you think."

"Deal." sung Taystee, clearly in her element. Alex realised Polly was looking at her pointedly.

"Yeah, sounds good." said Alex. Polly continued to stare, mumbling something under her breath. "What was that?" Alex laughed awkwardly.

"You. Piper was right.. definitely sexy librarian." Alex's face crinkled in amusement as she thought of Piper saying this to her friend, and Nicky laughed.

"Here that Vause, who needs college to look smart."

"I'm a distraction?" asked Alex, questioning Stella's introduction earlier. Polly laughed.

"You are, or you will be. Don't look so worried, Piper will be freaking out you are here." Polly smirked, and exchanged a pointed look with Nicky, who dug her elbow into Alex's ribs as she said, "Stretch here has been freaking out too. Looks like we are good match makers, eh Holly."

"Polly." the brunette exaggerated each letter of her name. "And yes, we are. Oh, and one more thing. Nicky, Piper said you cannot hit on her manager."

"Her manager hey? Who's that?" Nicky's eyes lit up as she glanced around the room.

"That would be me." They turned to see Stella smirking behind her, holding a tray of beers. She was handing them round as a tall dark haired woman came out a door at the side of the stage, and rushed to Polly.

"We have a wardrobe malfunction and you're being called. Mmm, and who are they?" The woman gave an appreciative eyebrow raise to the newcomers, Alex returning a smirk.

"Alex, Nicky and Taystee. Pipers guests for the evening."

"The distraction." she gave Alex the once over, "Oh honey, Piper is screwed." Polly agreed, also staring down at Alex, whilst Stella laughed. Turning together, the women disappeared back through the door, and Alex turned to her best friend.

"What the fuck was that about?"

"Vause, you have mysterious lesbian powers which have obviously drawn in our young Taylor Swift. Take it as a compliment." Alex smirked, proud of herself. Inside, relief flooded, chasing away her earlier nerves. She suddenly felt like herself again, cocky and confident. Nicky obviously recognised the change. "There you are! thought we had lost you for a while there Stretch." Alex punched Nicky playfully in the arm. This was going to be a good evening after all.

"You know," said Stella, addressing Alex, "Piper's just got out a pretty serious relationship. I wouldn't expect anything." Alex smiled tightly as the woman, giving her best 'fuck me' eyes and said, "I reckon i could change that."

Stella's face dropped all pretence of niceness, and sipped at her beer, keeping eye contact with Alex. It was Taystee who broke the tension.

"Aaww here we go." They all turned towards the stage as the lights dropped, and Polly slipped back into the booth. Nicky swung her arm around her shoulders, ignoring her trying to shrug the red hair away, and handed her a beer.

"To new friends, and fuck buddies." She whispered in her ear, clinking her bottle with Polly's. Polly rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to the stage. Nicky caught Stella's eye, and winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

 **There will be some songs included in this chapter. I suggest, as I wont be copying out lyrics, that when the title comes up, to play the music whilst reading. This is how I have written it and so it might be an interesting experience. Enjoy.**

Chapter Four

The room burst into applause as the band of three women and a young man entered the stage. Piper smiled and waved at the small crowd, settling herself on a stool centre stage and taking up the mic. Alex was blown away by her effortless beauty. Her short blonde hair was swept to one side and the ends loosely curled. She wore tight leather pants and a pale pink vest that hugged her waist and flowed loose around her hips. Alex's eyes were glued to the small spot where the top was slightly risen, exposing a triangle of creamy skin on Pipers hip. Nichols snigger brought her back to reality. Looking up, she saw black winged eyes glinting out at the audience.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight. I'm so happy to be here, so happy to be doing this. I would like to introduce my band. Can I get a big hand for Bennet," the young man was sat at a set of pale pink and black drums, and allowed himself a little solo as the crowd watching whooped and clapped. A group of women in the middle of the room were particularly loud, making Piper laugh.

"Over here we have Tricia and Mari," the woman on the keyboard and guitar cheered with the crowd, "and my lovely Cindy, backing me as always." the crowd clapped and cheered for the girls, Polly one of the loudest. Alex and Nicky smirked at her, and she disregarded them, pointedly cheering louder. "You ready to have fun?" a general cheer emerged from the eagerly waiting crowd, a loud "You bet!" from one of the booths at the back punctuating it. Piper laughed again, a beautiful tinkling sound that ran straight to Alex's core. She shifted, surprised. The music started.

P!NK - Beautiful Trauma

Taystee was on her feet almost immediately, joining some others who were already on the small dance floor in front of the stage, cheering Piper on as she sang her opening words. Alex was shocked. She didn't know what she had quite expected Piper to sound like, but her voice was lower, sexier than she could have imagined. Polly rose slightly in her seat, moving to sit on her feet so she could see over the back of their booth into the one behind without being too obvious.

"Who are we spying on?" Nicky whispered loudly, but Polly only shushed her in return. The room was captivated, watching Piper who was stood centre stage, only her lips moving. Alex was drawn in by those lips, so pink and plump and begging to be trapped between Alex's. The drums were a welcome relief, releasing the audience from the captivation of Pipers mouth. She could feel Nicky moving her body to the beat beside her, her eyes almost as wide as Alex's as they watched Piper sing, moving around the stage with grace and such sexiness.

"Oh God, give me strength." murmured Alex. The outfit perfectly accentuated each curve of the blonde's long, toned body. Alex wanted to get up on the stage and sway behind her, feel Piper pressed up against her front, hold her hips, her waist, her perfectly round breasts. Move her hand down to stroke the exposed skin of her hip. _One step at a time,_ Alex laughed to herself.

"She's not bad eh Stretch," Nicky muttered in her ear. "not so much Taylor Swift after all."

Alex laughed, "How have we not heard of her before? Look at all these people, it cant just be by chance."

"I don't know, but she's got a few new roadies tonight." Nic winked at her best friend, then turned to Polly. "So, if you are not manager, what roll do you play here Holly?"

"Its Polly. With a 'P'. And I am best friend and body guard. So behave yourself."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do if I don't?" Nicky leant forward, her tits now fully displayed through the top of her shirt for only Polly's benefit, and biting her bottom lip, her grin shining through her eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Nicky grinned at her for a moment, before turning away slyly and saying, "Nah, I'm good." Polly didn't seem to know what to do with this. She frowned at Nicky. Confusion and, maybe, frustration crossed her features. Alex felt for the girl. Nicky knew how to play women, how to get inside their heads and make them lust for the small crazy haired woman whilst their boyfriends and husbands waited at home none the wiser. Polly seemed to be trying to come up with a retort, but gave up after a second and turned back to watch Piper, who was now moving around the stage, interacting with the small audience in front of her. Nicky gave a small chuckle.

Alex admired how comfortable the blonde looked, how free. Alex longed to know what that kind of freedom felt like. She was no singer herself. She had taken a few acting classes back in high school, but it hadn't lasted long. Apparently a lanky brunette who wore glasses could not fit into the sparkly and musical world that was high school drama club. Her mum had been so disappointed.

Another small wave of grief washed over her, before she pushed it away quickly and drained the rest of her beer.

"Another round?" Stella shouted over the music, collecting up the empty beer bottles and heading towards the bar. Alex watched her go, aware of how annoying she found the stranger. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was a threat. Maybe it was just the last remaining nerves Alex had felt from earlier. Polly caught her eye, and smiled.

"She's just jealous."

"Of what?" Alex's eyes moved back to watch Stella's back, waiting at the bar for their drinks.

"Of you, mostly. Piper's been talking about you all day." Alex's eyebrows shot up at this news, her eyes snapping back to Polly's face, who was trying to look nonchalant, her eyes routinely darting to the table behind them. "Don't tell her I told you that though. She'll kill me." Alex felt her grin spreading across her face. Nicky laughed at her and shook her head.

Taystee was already making friends with some of the ladies wearing 'Chapman' shirts, the ones who seemed to have a massive crush on the drummer. She called over to the table, trying to encourage them to come dance, but both shook their heads and motioned for her to go have fun. "No way you're getting me up there. I'm not drunk enough for that. Unless you wanted to dance Holly Polly?"

"Fuck off Nicky." Polly replied, her eyes trained on Piper.

"Straight girls." Nicky murmured under her breath.

Alex was watching the women on the dance floor, and remembered her promise to P to get her an album. She made a mental note to ask Piper after the show. Looking up, she noticed that the blonde was staring right at her, and gave her a mischievous grin. She smiled back, giving a little sassy hip thrust in Alex's direction and winked just as the song came to an end, and Alex joined in the cheers as Piper smiled round the room.

"Thanks guys. I'm loving this group right here. Let's go."

* * *

Piper had been watching Alex, or as much as she could see of Alex through the bright lights pointing in her face, throughout the first song, trying to slyly gage her reaction. She watched as Alex turned to watch Nichols flirting with Polly, saving that away for later so she could tease her best friend. Then she saw Stella watching Alex. A wave of jealousy hit. She had known Stella ever since she had approached her and offered to team up the year before. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Stella had the contacts, she had the experience, and Piper was desperate for any help she could get. It had seemed to work out great. Within the year Piper started to form a following, and eventually she was getting regular shows and requests to perform from bars. Her manager had tried it on with her a few times, but despite her good looks and charm, Piper just was not interested. They had fooled around once during an after party, but the singer had made it very clear that could never happen again.

Then she noticed Polly glancing at the table behind her own, and through the lights Piper could just about make out notebooks and a shiny silver label that filled her stomach with butterflies. Alex had almost made her forget that scouts from Roost Management were there. This was a massive deal, and Stella had been running the band into the ground with rehearsals to make sure they were ready for this evening. Polly was right, Alex was a distraction. A sexy, dark, alluring, and very welcome distraction. She hadn't realised she was staring until green eyes shone out to her from the crowd, and crinkled in a grin. A exhilarated thrill ran through Piper's chest, making her heart pound in her chest, and she flirted as best she could whilst a room full of strangers watched her, throwing a wink and thrusting her hip in Alex's direction as the song ended.

"Thanks guys. I'm loving this group right here." Piper shouted above the clapping, suddenly recognising Taystee from AVDV down on the dance floor in front of her, and gave her a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

Piper knew how to work a room. Alex respected how she easily made conversation with the crowd as if she were having an intimate conversation with each of them. She laughed and smiled as she sang, sharing silent jokes with her band. Every now and then she would catch Alex's eye, and the brunette was sure she noticed a rosy blush spread across the high cheekbones of the blonde, but in the stage lights Alex wasn't too sure.

Polly's incessant turning to glance at the table behind was driving Nicky crazy.

"What did you take girl? Seriously, I want in. I really would rather you shared than sitting here jumping all over the place." Polly scowled at her, before sinking lower into the booth and moving close to Nicky and Alex.

"There are scouts from a massive label behind us. If Piper impresses them tonight, they might sign her. She's been working so hard for this. I've been trying to work out what they think, but nothing."

Nicky couldn't help herself, standing slightly to look into the booth behind them, but Polly yanked her arm hard to pull her down.

"Seriously woman! Don't be obvious!" Nicky held up her arms in defence, laughing.

"Okay, okay. So they're a big deal."

"Very." She turned suddenly to face Alex, face creased into an almost childlike seriousness. "Piper can not mess this up because she has a little crush on a stranger. I need this as much as she does. If you get in the way, I will make it my personal mission to hunt you down and make you pay." Alex and Nicky burst into fits of laughter, making heads turn from the tables near by. Alex, seeing the look on Polly's face, tried to control her breathing a little.

"Polly, I promise, if I do manage to get in the way of this, deal, then it wont be my fault. The ladies love me." she winked, sending Nicky into another round of booming laughter. She swore she heard Polly mutter "supercunt" under her breath, making both women laugh even more. Stella, who had disappeared off to 'network' a couple of songs ago, returned to the table with a questioning smiles.

"Seems I'm missing out on all the fun." She squeezed herself into the booth on Alex's side, picking up a beer from the tray that was being routinely refilled by the bar staff.

"Holly here seems to think Alex might get in between Piper and her massive music deal." said Nicky. Stella raised her eyebrows, apparently surprised by this news.

"I don't know why. Usually take a little more than just a pretty face to get in Pipers way."

"What is your problem?" said Alex suddenly, turning as far as she could to face Stella face on.

"I don't know what you mean."

Alex leaned in, "What? Afraid of a little competition?". She raised her eyebrow in a challenge, but Stella only tried to stare her down.

"Okay, okay, enough. Doowwn boy." said Nicky, pulling her friend away. "It's not worth it stretch. Beside, you hardly know blondie." Alex said nothing.

* * *

The current song ended, and Piper waited until the crowd hushed a little.

"Have you guys had fun tonight?" she asked, the room responding enthusiastically. "We definitely have. We have one more song for you all. Let's see if we can get these last few up on their feet." she smirked out at the audience who were still hidden behind the safety of their booths, including Alex.

Piper had been watching her throughout the set, and noticed that something had gone down between her and Stella. Stella had gotten herself a reputation in the club and bars Piper performed in, for getting any girl she wanted. Hell, she could give Nicky a good run for her money, from what Piper had heard back at AVDV the night before. Yet seeing the way she had looked at Alex, Piper felt a little safer in the knowledge that she wouldn't be fighting for the attention of the brunette anytime soon. Still, she decided to take a little risk. It was the last song after all, and she knew how much audiences loved it when the singer came down to party with them.

P!NK - Raise Your Glass

"Two, three, four." Mari sprang into life life behind her, the others following suit. Piper loved this song best. She couldn't help bouncing around as she sang, and loved how the audience would join in. It was clear to everyone how much fun the band was having up here, and this song ended the set perfectly. She saw Polly suddenly appear in the ever growing crowd on the small dance floor, grinning up at her. So many people had decided to get up and dance for this last one that they were blocking the route between the tables now, some at the back choosing to stand on the seats in their booths and dance along. Piper was elated, filled with a renewed sense of confidence. She glanced over once more to the table where Alex and Nicky sat. She was pleased to see Stella had now gone, and both women where dancing where they sat. "Not good enough." Piper cheekily thought to herself.

There was such a dense group near the foot of the stage, Piper wasn't sure she would be able to venture into their depths. She held out her hand to Taystee, who had been dancing the night away right in front of her. Taystee took her hand, a slightly elated but confused look on her face, and Piper pulled her up to stand next to her.

"Girl!" Taystee grinned, breaking out once again into a dance. A few other eager dancers followed suit, including a slightly reluctant Polly. Piper squeezed her hand reassuringly. This seemed to have given Piper enough room to make her way down off the stage. She turned to her band, giving them a meaningful nod and wink, before stepping down into the crowd, dancing with everyone around her. From down here, she couldn't see Alex, or, she noticed with small relief, the group from the label. Polly made her quick escape from the stage to join Piper, taking her hand and spinning her round, pulling her slightly towards the where they knew that Alex would be. However, excited fans were crowding, and made it hard for Piper to get through. She saw an empty booth to her right, and seizing the opportunity, jumped up. Fans around her cheered as she sang from her make shift stage, somewhat unbalanced on the soft platform of the seat. She looked up to see Nicky laughing at her, and Alex with the widest grin on her face. Now was the time. She continued to dance, interacting with the people watching around her, waiting for the chorus to kick in. Then, with a great spurt of confidence, jumped off the seat into the space in front of her, trying to look cool but slightly unbalanced, making Polly roll her eyes before catching her friends hand to make sure she stayed on her feet.

Keeping Polly's hand in her own, she made her way slowly to their usual booth. Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively as her and Nicky jigged to the beat in their seats. Piper took a seat on the table top, half turned toward Alex, her heart racing. Glancing to the next table, she could see that some of the representatives from the label were up and dancing too, and a wave of relief washed over Piper, helping her to relax further into the song.

* * *

Alex was overwhelmed, having Piper sat so close to her on the sticky table top. She desperately wanted to reach out and pull the blonde closer to face her. Alex had to remind herself that they were in a room full of people, and, despite her strong attraction to this woman, they were near strangers to one another still. It was like Piper had heard her thoughts, and suddenly spun round to face Alex, moving her legs to either side of the brunettes body, trapping her where she sat.

"So if you're too school for cool," sung Piper, looking at her straight in the eye. She could feel Nicky digging her almost painfully in the ribs and smirking, whilst she was frozen with unexpected nerves and lust, "And you're treated like a fool. You can choose to let it go. We can always, we can always, party on our own." Piper smiled widely and winked, before suddenly turning once more to jump of the table.

* * *

"So raise your… oh fuck!" the blonde laughed. She had been so flustered getting so close to Alex, flirting so outrageously, that she had started singing before the cue. She heard the audience laugh with her as the band caught up. She turned to see Nicky and Polly in fits of laughter, Alex smiling widely, although looking slightly stiff in her seat. She also caught sight of Stella out the corner of her eye, not looking amused at all as she stood at the bar.

"Can't please them all." Piper thought, and she sang and danced her way back to the stage. This time it was Taystee's turn to pull Piper back onto the stage. More people were up there since Piper had gone down onto the dance floor, and it was a little crowded, but the band loved it. It made them feel like they were part of something bigger, sharing in something greater. Piper looked at them each in turn, seeing them absorbed in the music, enjoying the attention of the dancers. Perhaps not Bennet so much. He had maybe a few too many women surrounding his precious drum kit. Taystee had jumped down to rejoin the dancers on the floor, and some others went with her. Piper felt the grin spreading across her face as the song came to an end. This was perfect, and maybe one of their best performances yet. Even if they didn't choose to sign her, the people from Roost seemed to have had a great time, and that's what counted for now. She stole one last look at Alex. Not such a distraction after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of you who are reviewing. I am loving what you have to say and I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter Five 

The bar was almost empty. Alex and Nicky had been joined by Taystee, Piper's band, Sophia, and the bars stage manager Carrie, who went by the nickname 'Big Boo'. Piper, Stella and Polly had been talking to the two remaining representative from Roost at the bar. The girls at the table couldn't help glancing over repeatedly, worse than Polly during the show, but all they could see were the backs of their heads.

"Either way, we are celebrating tonight!" said Tricia. "The show went amazing and no ones gonna say otherwise." she looked at them all, daring them to challenge her, but everyone was in agreement. The show was one of the best the band had performed, and even Nicky and Alex, who had never seen them before, thought it had been one of the best gigs they'd been to.

Piper and Polly headed back over to the table, whispering to each other, but both smiling when they reached the other women. They sat down, Piper squeezing in next to Alex who gladly made room for her. The table went silent as they watched Piper pick up a beer from the centre of the table and take a sip.

"Oh for fucks sake. Don't leave us hanging Chapman." said Boo, banging her hand down on the table. Piper looked around the table, and half smiled.

"We didn't get it this time guys." said Piper, yet her smile didn't falter. She looked at her band mates in turn before saying, "We had an amazing show tonight. That's what counts." There was a pause as her words sunk in.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" said Nicky, raising her bottle in the air. Everyone followed suit, cheering and then returning to their conversations. Alex tentatively nudged Pipers arm with her elbow. Piper turned her head to see green eyes boring into her own blue ones.

"They obviously didn't know what they were talking about."

"Thanks." Piper smiled. "It doesn't matter, really. I love what I do, and the band seems to be having a great time too."

"Of course we are. It would be great if we could get paid for it-"

"Shut up Mari." said Bennet, but Piper laughed. She should have known the others would be listening.

"I agree. Back to the day job for now." a laugh behind her made her turn. She saw Stella standing with a tray of what she could only assume to be tequila shots.

"That mysterious day job that keeps you cosy in that pretty upper west side apartment Chapman. I'd sure like a part time job like that."

"Upper west hey?" said Nicky, eyeing Piper and whistling low.

"Damn Chapman. Daddy leave you a nice trust fund?" Piper laughed, looking at Polly briefly before answering.

"I just saved a bit." Everyone laughed at this one, apart from Polly, who had suddenly become very preoccupied with her phone. The conversation picked up again, discussing the gig, and new songs some of them hadn't heard before.

Alex continued to look at Piper, eye brows raised. Piper tried to ignore her, but her frustration of being watched grew to the point where she could ignore Alex no longer.

"What?" she asked, keeping her voice light, but Alex could see remaining frustration in her eyes.

"Upper West side? I didn't peg you for a Nicky type."

"What does that mean?"

"You know, wealthy socialite parents who spoil their darling, WASPy children."

"Hey hey, don't compare me to Princess Piper over here." Nicky winked, but Piper said nothing instead staring intently at her beer bottle, picking lightly at the label.

"oh my God, you're one of them?" Alex teased. Piper remained to say nothing, her eyebrows raised indignantly, making Alex chuckle more. "I bet you're a Smith Grad too."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I am." Piper said indignantly. Everyone around the table stayed quiet, most trying not to show the smirks pulling at the corner's of their mouths, their amusement shining in their eyes. "And Smith was a lovely school where I learnt a lot, thank you. However, Miss Vause, "Alex couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. "I don't associate myself with that life anymore."

"Mis Vause?" Alex was laughing hard now, a few of the others joining in. Piper's face screamed unamused. "Okay, okay, miss Chapman. You are no longer a WASP. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." said Piper stiffly.

"Our Piper here, I'll have you know," said Polly, "Is high Princess of the WASPs". Piper shot her friend a playful glare, but internally she was cringing. She hated her parents and old life being brought up. Polly knew this, yet couldn't quite help herself.

"Who's your mother?" Nicky was fully amused by this new information.

"Who's yours?" said Piper, trying with all her might to save face. She knew what the other thought of her. She hated it that people thought her singing career was an act of rebellion against Mummy and Daddy.

"Marka Nichols." Pipers looked at Nicky in surprise, and she appraised Nicky as if for the first time. "I know, I know, not exactly what you would think her daughter to be like eh? A complete fuck up!"

The others laughed.

"No, I er… I just didn't know she had a daughter." Piper finished quietly. She saw Nicky's face fall for a second, before saying.

"Yeah, well, that sounds about right."

"I wouldn't sweat it Nichols." joined in Boo, "The minute my mother found out I was gay, she kicked me out the house. Couldn't bear to have a butch lesbo as a daughter." The others joined in as Boo laughed, but Piper knew the pain it brought the woman. She remembered when her mother had been sick in hospital, how devastated Boo had been by her father requesting she 'take off her costume'. Yet, this broke the tension Piper had not been aware was there. Maybe it was just her and her defensiveness. She turned to see Alex still smiling at her.

"It was me, okay. But not now. That's my parents, and I haven't seen them in years so…" Piper let her words trail off.

"Whatever Blondie." Nicky laughed. Piper was just glad the subject was dropped as Stella started handing round shots and a plate of salt and lemon.

* * *

The night continued like this until most people had either given up and gone home, or were slumped on the table, slurring crude jokes and swapping stories from the past. Nicky and Polly had disappeared about half an hour ago to find more beers behind the bar, and were yet to return. Alex was sat with Boo at the head of the table, debating all things gay. Piper was sat next to Bennet. Both had their heads resting on their hands, Bennet's eyes lulling as he fought to keep them open.

"Go home Bennet." Piper slurred, shoving him gently.

"Not yet." he said, his voice half a whisper. "It's nice here. There's people here. My apartment is cold. And it smells like fish." Piper snorted in laughter, the unexpected movement making her head fall from her hand so she was slumped against the table. Alex and Boo looked over at the two of them, eyebrows raised in amusement. Bennet was laughing too, both lost in their drunken haze. "All the damn time. I don't even know why." This made Piper laugh harder, her hand reaching out to lazily push Bennet again, but missed, and they both exploded into giggles. Bennet toppled slowly to the side and slipped off the bench seat onto the floor.

"Oh no!" Piper gasped through her giggles. "Oh no. I'll help." Alex moved to come and help, but Boo laid a restraining hand on her arm.

"This is too good to interfere with." Alex smirked at her, and settled back into her seat. Meanwhile, Piper was in a sumo stance, trying to drag a very limp Bennet off the ground.

"Put your legs into it dude. Oh.. oh no," the blonde looked down at him, guiltily. He went quiet too, staring at her. They held a silence for a second, looking at each other, before hysteria took over again. "One leg, use it." Piper pulled Bennet with such enthusiasm that she unbalanced her self, toppling backwards and hitting her head against the ground.

"Okay." said Alex, moving quickly to Pipers side, lifting her head gently and trying to calm the still chuckling woman. "Time for you both to go home."

"You coming with me?" Piper mumbled, her face contorting into what she clearly thought was a seductive expression. Alex laughed lowly.

"Sure kid. Come on, up!" She hauled the blonde to her feet into one movement, holding the swaying woman round her waist with string arms.

"You too skippy." said Boo, helping a now hiccupping Bennet to his feet. "I'll call you. a cab. You alright with Katy Perry?" Boo looked at her, mischief clear on her features.

"Yeah, I reckon I can handle her." Alex smirked back, turning to grab her bag and the copy of Pipers album she had gotten off Boo earlier that night. "You got all your stuff kid?" she asked Piper, who was now resting her head against the taller woman's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"Mm-hmm." she mumbled.

"Don't worry, they perform here every week. She can get anything later." said Boo, and Alex nodded, pulling Piper towards the door. She thought maybe she should call for Nicky and let her know she was leaving, but she thought Nicky might be a bit preoccupied at the moment. She debated for a moment taking her back to her own apartment, but didn't want Piper to wake in the middle of the night and freak out that she had been kidnapped or something. Yet the blonde was practically asleep as they waited for a taxi to come by. She doubted she would be able to get a coherent address out of the woman right now. No, she would take her back to her place, and put her in the spare room.

* * *

The taxi ride back to Alex's seemed to go on forever. Piper had her head resting against the brunettes chest as she held her close. Alex was trying to control her thoughts about the beautiful woman she held to her. Piper's hair smelt strangely sweet like coconut, yet there was a tangy undertone of sweat and beer, but Alex loved it. In different circumstances, she would be buzzing with the thought of bringing this beautiful woman back to her bed. She defifintely hoped that would be the case, but not tonight. Alex preferred her women a little more awake and able to participate in the fun.

Instead, she let her mind wonder back to the gig, remembering the way that Piper had moved on the stage as she sang and danced along. The way her sexy, sultry voice had coursed through Alex, causing her heart race and her gut clench, sending tingles down her body, making her pussy wet. Ugh, stop it Alex! Instead, she forced her mind to the songs, the lyrics. Polly had mentioned that Piper wrote her own songs, but not many of them made it into the performances. She would love to hear other songs that Piper wrote, or even read them. Diane, her mother, had written poetry when she was younger. She would read them to Alex sometimes before she went to bed. They would be beautiful, and heartbreaking. Alex had never seen her mother vulnerable, apart from those times when she read her poetry aloud. Her vulnerability had scared her when she was young. Her mother was the one who kept them safe and kept them afloat through all the storms that life threw their way. Even when she was dying, and knew that her time was short, vulnerable was not a word Alex could use to describe her mum.

Piper mumbled something in her sleep, and Alex was snapped back to reality. Looking out, she recognised the buildings and knew they were almost home. "Piper." she said gently, shaking the sleeping beauty's arm. "Pipes?" but no response came from the blonde. Alex sighed heavily. Great, she would have to carry her up.

She paid the driving quickly, and exited the taxi, pulling the sleepy Piper out with her. Luckily the cold air seemed to alarm her, and her blue eyes snapped open.

"Where are we?"

"At my place. You can stay the night. I have a spare room." she didn't respond. Instead, allowed Alex to pull her into the building, her legs heavy with the effort. Piper paid no attention as they went into the building, or when Alex pressed the button for the penthouse. She didn't even take note of the view from the glass wall as she stumble through Alex's front door, or as she was pushed through into a darkened room and landed on a soft bed.

"Stay." the blonde whispered, so quietly Alex wasn't sure she had heard right.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Stay." Alex laid carefully next to her, turning so they were facing each other. Piper moved closer, and the brunette stiffened as a tanned arm wrapped itself around her torso, and a sleepy head buried itself into the space under her chin.

"Goodnight Alex Vause." came a murmur against her cleavage. Alex smiled, resigned to the strange situation that felt, weirdly, unexplainably, not strange.

"Goodnight Piper Chapman."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A loud banging woke Alex from her dreamless sleep. Her eyes shot open, trying to make sense of where she was. Her arm was painfully numb, and for a moment, she thought she was paralysed. "How much did I drink?" she mumbled to herself as she tried to pull herself upwards, only to realise that she was being held down to the mattress by a swirl of blonde hair and limbs. Piper! Of course, she had stayed over last night, and was now lying awkwardly half on top of Alex, half on the bed. The banging started up again, indicating someone at the front door. Alex contemplated ignoring it, but the distant feeling of pins and needles in her finger tips, and the rough call of "Oi, Stretch!' from the hallway told her she would do better to get up.

Slowly, as to not to wake the sleeping blonde, she slid out from underneath, pulling the covers gently over the half naked woman. When had she taken her trousers off? Alex had no recollection of Piper moving after she had pulled the brunette into the bed besides her. Although, Alex didn't even remember falling asleep.

Pulling a jumper roughly over her head, she tiptoed to the front door, shaking out her arm as pins and needles crippled it, trying to force the blood flow back. Nicky was there, poised with her fist in the air ready to start knocking again.

"Finally! What were you doing in there?" she bustled in, leaving a faint smell of coffee and a perfume that was not usual for the bushy haired woman. Alex closed the door softly, before following Nicky to the kitchen.

"You have to keep your voice down." Nicky looked at her questioningly. "Piper's asleep."

"Blondie eh? You two, er," she made wild fisting movements with her hands, causing Alex to shoot her a dirty look and replying, "God, no. Get your head out your vagina Nicky." the broad laughed. "Nothing like that, she was just drunk so I brought her back here to sleep it off."

Nicky stared for a second, before bolting towards the guest bedroom and throwing the door open the door, her face quickly dropping when she realised it was empty.

"In your bed?" Nicky challenged, rounding on Alex who was sat sheepishly on a bar stool, focusing too hard on her coffee. Nicky knew Alex. Not even her regular fuck buddies got to grace the pillows of Alex Vause's bed. That room was reserved for the queen of the giant women only.

"Yes, in my bed. Is that an issue?"

"No no, not an issue Vause." she smirked, turning to grab one of the steaming take away coffee cups, bringing it to her lips whilst maintaining eye contact with Alex. Alex tried to stare her down, but she felt a blush rushing to her cheeks, and she had to turn away.

"Come on Vause, you going soft on me? What happened? Don't tell me you invited Taylor Swift to spend the night and you just, what, cuddled?" Alex looked at her friend, trying to think of something witty to reply, but came up short. Instead, she said,

"And what about you? You were quick to disappear last night? I thought you were done with straight girls?"

"Hey, don't try and turn this on me. You fucking cuddled, didn't you!"

"Fuck off Nicky."

Nicky's laugh echoed off the glass walls. "This is brilliant. She's really done one on you Vause. Remind me to ask her how she did it."

"Shut up Nic. What are you doing here anyway? What time is it?" Alex grabbed her phone from her bag that she had dumped by the door the night before. "Shit, Nicky, it's 8.30am."

"That it is. You know, I learnt a lot about myself last night."

"You mean Holly made you cum."

"And I've realised that I really need to turn around my life. This is the first step."

"Have you ever seen eight-thirty before?"

"Do you mind." Nicky said, seriously. Alex shook her head, eye brows raised, and gestured for her friend to continue.

"So I told Polly about our little predicament with the new bar-"

Alex stood quickly, panic taking over her body. "What? Fuck Nichols, what did you tell her?"

"Gee, keep you're panties on. Just that we have a new space and we don't know what to do with it yet."

"Right okay."

"So, Polly was talking to me about the band and how there are so many bands wanting to get their name out there, and it came to me. We make it into a music club."

"There's loads of them out there. We have to keep this money safe remember. Lose it and we lose our lives."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But think about it Vause. We already know a band who would be willing to perform…. we would be doing them a favour, them us."

"You mean Piper's band?"

"Yeah. We could, take them on full time say. They come and perform regularly, say every Monday. They already have a following, so thats guaranteed customers. Then we advertise the other night: ladies night, open mic, new bands, cover bands. You see?" Alex sat, taking in everything Nicky had said. She had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea. Having Piper on side would mean that at least they could guarantee one busy night. She thought about the other businesses in the area. They were all tailored to one thing, but a combination would definitely peak interest. She looked at Nicky.

"I love it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Its good. We could mix it up. Have comedy nights, drag nights even! But, one of us will have to be there full time until we get staff trained and it can run on its own two feet."

"I'll do it. Fresh meat for me to get my hands on." Nicky winked. Alex laughed.

"What? Not going to work out with your straight smith grad?"

"You leave Miss Tattler to me, you have your own smith grad to worry about." Alex jumped up again. She had forgotten about Piper asleep in the next room. What was she going to do? She should let her sleep, and then. What? Ask her to leave? No, she didn't want Piper to think she wasn't interested, because she definitely was. Yet she had known the girl two days and she was already sleeping in her bed. Again, filthy thoughts plagued Alex's mind, but something soft hitting her face brought her back to reality. Nicky was lounging across the table, a croissant hanging out her mouth, the other half of which she had thrown at her face.

"Earth to Alex." she waved a hand which Alex slapped away. Nicky sniggered. "Well, I'm off home. Got to bring my own bed mate some breakfast." She hopped off the table and grabbed the bag of food she had brought, leaving coffee and a few pastries for Alex and Piper. "Oh, I forgot to say. Piper left her bag at the venue last night. Polly has it. It's got her phone and everything. You might want to wake her up, apparently she has a plane to catch today."

"She does?" Alex questioned, but Nicky simply shrugged in return before leaving and slamming the door behind her with her foot. Alex sighed, grabbed a plate for the food, and, precariously balancing it on top of the coffees, returned to the bedroom.

* * *

Piper had not moved from where she had been left, haphazardly covered in the bedsheets, hair wrapped over her face. She was snoring softly when Alex entered the room. The crash of the china plate hitting the floor, followed by a yelp of pain as the culprit tipped coffee over herself, whipped her from her peaceful slumber. Sitting up quickly, she almost strangled herself as the bedsheet wrapped tightly over her shoulder and round her neck.

"What the-"

"Shit! Shit sorry! oh-" Something heavy and damp knocked her backwards onto the pillows. "Oh God, Pipes, are you okay? I'm so sorry." Alex jumped up faster than she fell, ignoring the stinging of her torso from the hot liquid, instead focusing on helping Piper escape from the prison of sheets she was currently fighting.

"Alex?" Piper said when she was finally free. She glanced around the room quickly, trying not to be too obvious. Alex laughed awkwardly.

"Morning kid. Sorry about the wakeup call." she was on her hands and knees now, picking up coffee cups and pieces of china that had shattered on the floor on impact. Piper looked down at her, then tried to jump down to help, but her pounding head had other ideas. Alex looked up, clocking what was wrong. "I'll grab you some painkillers and water. Hang on." Alex disappeared with her hands full, and returned a moment later with two little white pills and a glass of water. Piper accepted them gladly, and sank backwards once again with her eyes closed.

"Thanks for letting me stay." she said quietly.

"That's okay, couldn't let you wander off into the night. Didn't want to find you in a alley somewhere the next morning."

Piper laughed, "My knight in shining armour."

"Any time kid." Piper felt the weight shift on the bed as Alex sat down next to her. She peaked sideways, her eyes opening to slits, to see Alex staring at her. Caught! Accepting defeat, she opened her eyes fully, Alex smirking at her.

"What time is it?" she asked, noting for the first time to wall, which was completely made of glass, light flooding in under the sheer blinds that covered them.

"Almost nine. Nicky came by with her own early morning call. She said you left your bag at the bar last night and Polly has everything." Piper groaned, remembering the night before. She felt the back of her head, hissing as her fingers glided over the tender spot. "Interesting night, huh?"

"You could say that. So Polly and Nicky…?"

"Had a grown up slumber party, yes." she could hear the amusement in Alex's voice, and rolled her eyes. What was Polly doing? "Oh, and she said to remind you that you have a flight to catch today."

"Oh, no." Piper groaned, rolling onto her side to bury her head into Alex's hip. "That's today?"

"Going anywhere nice?" Piper was silent for a moment, wondering what to tell her, and settling with, "just visiting family."

"You know, its much quicker to drive to the Upper West side." Alex asked, slightly confused.

"Er, no, my brother, he lives out of state." Piper replied vaguely, pulling her self upright and finally looking around the room. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Piper observed the wall in front of her. It's entirety was a bookshelf, filled with a variety of colourful spines and the occasional pot plant. "I collect them." Alex commented, noticing Pipers gaze. Piper didn't respond, instead her eyes narrowed, and she climbed off the bed to reach for a book on the upmost shelf. "Er, careful with that one."

Piper's hand stopped short of the silky faded spine. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Second edition Austen? Yeah. Cost me an arm and a leg to buy it off the previous owner."

"I bet. Wow. Didn't peg you for such an avid reader." Piper turned, her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Oh, Im sorry little miss college. Even us lowly bar owners are literate you know." Alex laughed, joining Piper at the end of the bed. Piper nudged her gently, letting her know she was kidding.

"Ugh, I really have to get going. Work on a Saturday shouldn't be a thing."

"You're telling me." said Alex, thinking of her own bar, which she had left to Poussey. She only hoped the young woman had left it in an acceptable state for them to open up later on. "Wait? You have to work? I thought you were catching a flight?"

"Yeah." said Piper, turning away from Alex and grabbing her pants from the floor where she must have shred the the night before. They were speckled in little round drops of coffee. "Do you have deodorant I can borrow?"

"Er, yeah. In the bathroom. Next door on the right." Alex watched Piper leave the room, a frown forming on her face. If she didn't know better, she called bullshit on Piper, but she was hardly in a position to question the girl. If Piper didn't want her to know what she was up to, who was she to demand otherwise. However, the thought of Piper leaving gave her a strange sense of loss. Bile rose in the base of her throat and her stomach fluttered. She walked slowly towards the bathroom, trying to think of the right words, but was caught short when the blonde exited the door and nearly walked straight into her.

"I-" Alex started, at the same time Piper said, "Would-". They both laughed. "You first." Piper said.

"Ha, umm. Well I was kind of hoping this could happen again, but you know, with less sleeping and more talking."

"Talking?" Piper tried to hide her smirk, but it creased the corners of her lips and eyes. Alex played along, testing the waters. She leant in close to Piper, whispering in the woman's ear. "I'd love to get to know you, better. All of you." leaning back to look into Piper's eyes, she finished. "At least we have gotten past the awkward bit now."

Piper was slightly light headed, tingles shooting down her body from where Alex's warm breath had washed over her. "We have?"

"Yes. I know you snore now. And I think I can live with that." Alex laughed as Piper's slightly glazed look turned to a frown, and her face blushed red.

"I do not." she said, playfully hitting Alex and turning indignantly on her heal. Strong arms swept her up from behind, halting her in her tracks. She played along for a second, pretending to struggle until the arms turned her. Their faces were inches apart now, and Piper's breath caught in her throat. The urge to lean in and kiss this beautiful woman was over whelming. Blue eyes locked to green, asking, pleading, and then..

Alex's lips were soft, much silkier than they looked. They fought for dominance, tongues dancing together, Alex, of course, winning out. Piper didn't mind. She felt hands in her hair and the nape of her neck, delicious feelings spreading down towards her groin. It was over before it started, both women panting slightly, smiling at one another.

"I would like to do this again." Piper confirmed, and Alex grinned widely. One last peck on the lips, and Piper back away before this went too far and she really did end up missing her flight. "I have to go."

"I know." Alex smirked. Piper reached the door and turned to leave. "Hey Pipes." The nickname made her soul light up and her pussy wet.

"Yeah?"

"Your jacket." Alex handed the flustered blonde her coat, one eyebrow raised in amusement, lips pursed with the laugh she just about managed to hold back. "I put my number in your pocket." She added. "You know, so we can do this again."

Piper smiled, a young, girlish smile, and nodded. "See you soon, Alex Vause."

"See you soon, Pipes." The door closed, and she was gone. Alex slumped down on the sofa. That was a first. Never before had she had a girl stay at her place without at least sleeping with her, unless it was Nicky of course, and never did they stay in her own room! There was something about Piper, and she couldn't put her finger on it. But she was different, and Alex liked it. Alex liked it a lot. Pulling her charger out her bag, she grabbed her phone from the kitchen and went back to bed, setting an alarm so she would get up for work.

She closed her eyes, thinking of Piper. Thinking of the next time they would meet, and the next time Alex would no longer be alone in her own bed. Her hand drifted below the covers, wandering fingers finding their way under the waistband of her panties.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Piper arrived home to find the flat empty and all the blinds closed, creating a strange sense of peace in the cool rooms. She forced herself to pull up the blinds and throw open curtains, afraid of being tempted back to bed and missing this flight. A few minutes of extra sleep was not worth her those kind of consequences. Besides, she wasn't sure she would be able to really sleep now. Anxiety had slowly been creeping up on her all morning, and was now sitting in her chest cavity, making her heart thrum. Once again she reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper with a phone number hurriedly scribbled in what looked like purple crayon. She smirked, making a mental notes to tease Alex at a later date for her stationary choices.

Grabbing a small suitcase from under her bed, she filled it with essentials for a couple of nights away, then emptied it again so she could repack neatly. This was the part of Carol Chapman in her that she didn't mind so much. Nothing made the first night away from home better than a well packed suitcase.

A loud bang from the hallway announced Polly's return from wherever she had been. Piper had, in all honesty, forgot about her best friend, assuming she would still be in bed after last night, especially if she was feeling anything like Piper was right now.

"Hi." Polly croaked from the bedroom doorway as she leant against the frame, sunglasses tilting as her face smushed against the wood.

"Feeling great as well huh?"

"You look better than I feel." Piper smirked at her. Polly held up her bag and Piper took it gratefully. "You left this."

"Thanks." She pulled her phone out, quickly skimming over the messages she had missed through the evening, and one missed call from her younger brother Cal. They would have to wait.

"Where did you end up last night?"

Piper felt the blood rush to her face and her heart beat speed up. "Alex's."

Polly pulled the glasses from her face and raised her eyebrows, suddenly perking up and flopping onto the bed. Clothes went tumbling onto the floor, much to Piper's frustration, but Polly didn't seem to notice or care. "Spill!"

"Nothing to tell," Piper chuckled, inwardly wishing this wasn't the case. "She brought me back to hers and, well I just kind of, passed out." Polly barked out a laugh and turned onto her back, flinging a tanned arm over her eyes.

"Well, I ended up Nicky's. Again." Nothing in her tone told Piper whether this was a good thing or not. She remained silent, rolling clothes so they would fit comfortably into the case. "She went out and bought me breakfast Piper. She didn't even make up an excuse to kick me out! What am I doing Pipes? This is crazy. I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think so. I'm not, I'm just…. I'm gay for Nicky." Piper laughed and Polly threw her pillow at her. "It's not funny Piper!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Pol!" She said, still laughing, batting away the onslaught of items now being thrown across the room at her. "But you do seem, a little… gay."

"Speak for yourself."

"Oh I know I am." She grinned and winked at her friend, reminding herself of another particular brunette. "So, what are you going to do? Order me a cab?"

Polly rolled onto her front, chin resting on one hand, forehead scrunched up in a frown as she pulled up the app on her phone. "I don't know. I want to get married. I want babies."

"You can do that with Nicky."

"Lord no! Have you met Nichols? She's not the marrying and baby type. I mean I want it, with a guy."

"So..?"

"So. The sex, Pipes. It's so good!" She flopped down, pouting into the bed spread.

"It is."

"That's not helping."

"I'm sorry Pols, but I don't know what else to tell you. I personally wholeheartedly agree." She grinned at her friend. "But I can't help you with this, its for you to work out. Plus, I HAVE to catch this flight. Throw me my pyjamas?"

Polly launched the clothes across the room to where Piper was now packing her bag, safe from the aggressions of her friend. "I thought you were done."

"With what?"

"Don't give me that shit, Piper. With this, the flights, the job."

"The job that is keeping you in this very pretty apartment."

"I could live without this apartment." Piper scoffed. "And don't turn this on me! You promised it would end Piper."

"Yeah, well Polly, it's not up to me. You know that. I thought last time was it, but here we are." She shouted at her best friend and immediately regretted it. She slumped where she knelt. "I'm sorry."

'It's okay. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." The blonde stood, zipping the suitcase and wheeling it to the front door as Polly followed. She felt her friends skinny arms snake around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"If anything happens, you call me. Be safe Piper."

"I will." She couldn't look her in the face as she said this, but turned and returned the tight hug. A light ding from Polly's phone announced the cab's arrival. "Don't tell them."

"Who?"

"Alex, Nicky. Don't tell them."

"I would never Piper, you know that." Piper nodded. She did know that, but she was scared.

"See you in a few days. Love you."

"I love you too." Polly pecked her on the cheek, and Piper left.

Polly watched Piper all the way into the elevator, before gently closing the door and collapsing on the couch. All thoughts of Piper's trip had been pushed put of her head on her way home, Nicky Nichols contaminating her daydreaming. Now she wished she hadn't bothered Piper with such trivialities, especially when she knew how nervous this job made Piper. Hell, it terrified her too, only emphasised by her pounding head. Damn women. They were putting her on the edge. Between Piper, the band, and her new curly haired playmate, the stress was driving her towards an early grave. Polly rolled sideways to reach her purse from the floor. Eye's half closed against the offensive light that was shining in through the wide front windows, Polly felt around inside her bag for her phone, and the half empty packet of cigarettes she kept for 'emergencies'. Now, she thought, was definitely an emergency.

Once Piper was settled in the cab, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, along with the scrap of paper, and typed in the number. She wanted to text her something, but she wasn't sure what she could say. She thought about it all the way from the elevator to the cab, and all the way to the airport. It wasn't until she was about to queue through security that she gained the courage.

'Thanks again for last night. I hope work goes well. Piper' The blonde hesitated for a moment. Is that too straight forward? She tried again. 'Hey Alex, thanks again for having me last night. Enjoy work. Pipes' She smiled at the fond nickname. Well, it would have to do. She pressed send before she could change her mind, and put her phone safely away in her pocket.

Alex was sat in the back office, making her way slowly through a myriad of paperwork. Red was sat opposite her, doing her own work for the kitchen. The two women worked in silence, happy in the company of the other. Now and again, Red would tut under her breath, mostly at the cost of produce, or an application for the new kitchen assistant they had advertised months ago, but Red was sill not happy with anyone whom had come forward. It was comforting, for Alex, to have the older lady there. It reminded her of the days when her own mother had been alive, and she would sit opposite from Alex after dinner. Alex would work on her homework whilst her mother would read the newspaper. She, too, would tut at something she was reading. So many years ago that seemed now. It made Alex sad everyday, but it was easier now. She had her family, Red and Nicky, and the girls at the bar. She had her business, and control of her life again. None of that would make up for the mistakes of the past. Mistakes that she may well be about to fall into again.

She had yet to tell Red about the meeting with Kubra, or the new deal with the second bar. She had sworn Nicky to secrecy for now, and was, in all honesty, terrified of the Russian's reaction. Red had helped her out of trouble before, taken under her wing and allowed her to find a way to escape the lifestyle that had stolen her youth. Nicky, familiar with the kind of life Alex had lead, bonded quickly, and the two had been best friends since. The three of them, together, had worked their way up, built a business. If Alex fell, the other two would feel the hit. She sighed heavily, throwing her pen down. Red looked up at her from over the top of her thick rimmed glasses.

"You have troubles?" She asked, her voice harsh but caring. Red worried about her girls constantly, worried they were overdoing it. Alex and Nicky found this worry extremely hypocritical. Red would not stop working if bombs started raining down on the city. Yet they appreciated it all the same. In truth, they needed her to worry for them. They had no one else who would do it.

"I.. no." but the woman wasn't buying it. She removed her glasses, placing the application she had been reading down on the desk, observing Alex.

"You are hiding something from me." It was not a question.

"No."

"Don't lie to me Vause. I do not like liars." Alex looking calmly back at her, wondering if it was the right think to do. This went on for a long time before Red broke the stare. "Okay." She said. "Fine, you don't need to tell me. You have your business." She shrugged her shoulders, picking up the application once again and placing her glasses slowly back onto the end of her nose. That did it.

"Yes. There is a problem, okay. But.."

Red looked at Alex closely. "Are you in trouble?"

"No. Not exactly. Not yet."

"Don't be cryptic with me. What is it? Is the bar out of money? Is it this girl, Chapman?"

"No, no, this bar is fine. Nothing to do with Piper." She let her words drop off, looking down at her knees and wringing her hands.

"Well?"

"Kubra." She felt the Russian's intake of breath as strongly as she heard it.

"He found you? When did this happen?"

"Yes. He er.. contacted me a couple of months ago. He wanted a meeting. I, I hadn't heard anything, so… But, uh yeah, he turned up at my apartment."

"When?"

"Friday."

"And you chose not to tell me this until now? What does he want Alex? If he wants you to go back, if he is threatening you, we will work-"

"No, Red. No, nothing like that. Not exactly. Uh. He wants us to hide money." She ran a shaking hand through her long brunette locks, a nervous habit she had picked up whilst working the drug ring.

"No." Red turned back to the papers in her lap.

"Red. Wait, let me get Nicky, and we'll explain."

"You're in it together? I should have known."

Alex dragged a reluctant Nicky into the back office, and together they explained about the new bar and Nicky's ideas. They showed her all the paper work Kubra had left for them. Red remained silent throughout their explanation, her face stoney. When they had finished explaining, she sighed and stood up, walking the short distance to the door and back a couple of times, eventually leaning against the desk.

"I don't like it."

"The music idea? I'm hurt Red really. I thought you were meant to be building my confidence all these years, not crushing my dreams." Alex gave Nicky a sharp prod with her elbow to shut her up.

"I don't like this. Its not legal, it's not good money."

"I know, Red, it's really fucking inconvenient. I don't want this. But I have thought of every possible way to get us out of this, and every scenario ends me up dead or in prison. Neither is particularly calling to me right now.

"Surely the police-"

"If we send Kubra down, I will go too. I can't do that Red. Not now, not when I've changed it all around."

"Yeah, and I really would hate to think of the type of woman that will make you her prison bitch."

"Please, prison can't turn off this Vause charm."

"Girls." Red called their attention back. She sat, rubbing her forehead like this news had given her a headache.

"This is not good, but you are right, I cannot see a reasonable way around it. But, I will not let you fall back into his ring Vause. God help me I will make sure you go to prison myself if I ever saw that coming."

"Trust me, there is no chance of that." Alex shuddered and Nicky gave her a consoling pat on the back.

"Let's hope not." Red stood and turned to the door. Just before she opened it she said, "You hide nothing of this from me again." She did not wait for their answer.

"Well," sighed Nicky, flopping into the chair Red had just vacated, "that went better than expected. No shouting, no harsh Russian voodoo curses."

"We should have told her straight away."

"Hey, don't look at me stretch. You're the one that wanted to keep this on the down low."

Alex said nothing, resting her head against the desk. She was still hungover from the night before, and hadn't managed to catch up on much sleep this morning after Piper had left. She suddenly remembered that Piper had text her a few hours previously, and she had yet to reply.

Fishing her phone from the draw besides the desk, she opened the message and smiled.

"I'll take that as my cue to get back to work. Don't be too long Vause, won't want the rest of the staff to think you're getting yourself off to a few texts from a certain blonde."

"Why would they think that Nic?"

"Because as your best friend, it's in my contract to make sure everything thinks that's exactly what you're up to." And with that, she too left, closing the door behind her. Alex rolled her eyes.

'Thanks Pipes, and you are more than welcome. Have a safe flight. Alex x'

She pondered over the kiss at the end for a while, before finally deciding to send it. They had kissed, for fucks sake, there was no such thing as being too forward now. She waited for a minute, hoping that Piper would respond quickly, but she never did. She thought back to how shady Piper had been this morning, but quickly chased that thought away. It was none of her business. Right now, she had a business to run and bar to open.

Taystee and Poussey were polishing cutlery when Alex joined them. Taystee was filling in P on the night before, the two women talking animatedly. Noticing Alex's arrival, P smirked at her.

"Sounds like you had a good night, boss. Managed to fit in a bit of stress release?" Taystee chuckled as Poussey looked mischievously at Alex, who blushed slightly.

"I had fun."

"Yeah, looked like it. You know they called her the distraction."

"The what?"

"Distraction. Chapman's been talking about her so much, her manager got worried she would put her off the performance."

"Oh Stretch, queen of the vagina's." Nicky got down, bowing to Alex like an Egyptian slave.

"Shut up." Alex gave Nicky a light kick whilst everyone else laughed at her.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. Blondie ended up at her's last night, but wouldn't give out."

"It wasn't like that! She was drunk, I was being respectful, making sure she had somewhere safe to sleep."

"Sure sure, very gallant of you." Nicky smirked, going to join Lorna who had turned up at work today and helping her set up tables.

"Where's my CD Vause?"

"Ah, shit, I'm sorry P. I forgot. But you know what, next week they are performing there again, I'll give you the night off."

"Lucky I like you and my job here Vause, otherwise this kind of betrayal wouldn't have ended well for you." Alex chuckled at the smaller woman's feistiness.

"Actually Vause," said Nicky, joining them again at the bar, "Polly said she would drop in later to discuss, er, business." She gave a sideways glance towards the other two, but they were back in their own conversation. "You cool with that?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Alex. She thought that it might be a bit too soon, she was still processing it all herself. Yet it couldn't hurt to have Polly's input with the band. Better to deal with her then that stupid Stella bitch anyway. Thinking she had some kind of ownership of Piper.

It was almost as if Nicky could hear her thoughts, "Could invite the Piper chick too?"

"No, she went away this morning."

"Oh shit yeah, did you have time to find out why? Or were you too busy snuggling goodbye."

"Ha, yeah. She was shady though. Gone to see family out of state."

"Shady? Maybe I can seduce it out of the bestie later."

"Sure." Laughed Alex, turning away as the first customers entered, and the staff started to shift into work mode. She didn't want to pry, but she was curious. She left the girls to get on with it, and returned to the back office to try and complete the mountain of paperwork that was still stacked on her desk.

A quick glance at her phone showed she had one text message, from Piper. Hurriedly she opened it.

'Perhaps I'll see you when I am back? I have a gig on Friday. Will you come? x'

Alex smiled, glad to see that Piper was as eager to see her and she was.

'I'll be there kid. Call me when you're back with details. x'

The little 'read' sign came up to show that Piper had seen her message, but no reply came through. Yet knowing that somewhere, wherever the blonde was right now, she was thinking about Alex, gave her an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach. Alex Pearl Vause, she thought to herself, You have a crush!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Polly came into the bar about an hour before closing time. Nicky had told her to come later, but she figured she could get a few drinks in before their 'business' meeting. She felt weird discussing Piper's band without Stella, but Nicky had made it very clear that Alex would not be quite as cooperative with the Australian hanging around. Both women knew that jealousy played a major role in this unexplained hatred, but they were both secretly happy about that fact.

Nicky waved her over the the bar where she was covering Joe for the evening. Lorna, Alex noted, was quick to realise this, narrowing her eyes from where she stood taking drink orders, at the young brunette. She sighed inwardly. Women were complicated, and Lorna was probably one of the biggest puzzles. Nicky, she knew, was caught on her hook, and wasn't trying particularly hard to escape. This Polly however, seemed to be a good distraction.

"What's your poison?" Nicky asked, grinning at her in a strangely manic way. Alex scowled at her confusedly, until Nicky cocked her head subtly towards Lorna, who was starring daggers at them from across the room. When Alex looked up, she turned her back on the customers she was supposed to be taking orders from, much to their surprise, and marched into the bathroom.

Polly, who seemed oblivious to this, ran her finger down the drinks menu, before deciding, "Margarita please, vodka."

"Sure," said Nicky, turning to make her drink whilst glancing continuously at the bathroom door. Alex, deciding now was not the time for one of Lorna's crazy fits, patted Nic on the back reassuringly, before making her way towards the bathroom. Inside, Lorna had locked herself inside the furthest stall and was sobbing loudly.

"Morello." Alex called softly. She liked the girl, she really did, but this situation she just couldn't handle too well. Lorna messing with Nicky's feelings had gone on for long enough. "Hey, Lorna." She called again when she got no reply. The stall door opened slowly, and Lorna appeared, her face red and cheeks tearstained.

"I'm pathetic, a stupid fucking mess." She said, leaning against the sink. Alex didn't really know what to say. "Seriously. I love Nicky, she's my girl, you know. But we are just not meant to be." She looked at Alex expectantly.

"Then what is this about?"

Lorna's eyes darkened. "That stupid slut out there who thinks she can just have Nicky."

"Polly, is a friend. She is here for a business meeting. And Nicky can be with whomever she likes." She realised this was a little harsh, so she added. "Nicky loves you too Morello, but it can't go on like this. You have Vinnie, you love him, you're going to marry him for fuck's sake."

"I know, I know, he is my soulmate. I've tried to explain this to Nicky." Alex sighed and scowled at her.

"Then it should not be you who is getting upset at the prospect of Nichols moving on. Let her be Lorna." Alex didn't wait for her answer, but turned and left the bathroom. She went to the table Lorna had been serving to apologise and take their drink orders. "On the house." She smiled. She didn't fancy losing customers right at the point where everything was going to change so drastically.

She returned to where Nicky and Polly were at the bar. Nicky gave her an inquisitive, if not slightly nervous, look. "All sorted." Alex winked. "Make up these drinks for table 11? Don't bother with running them through the system. They're on me." Nicky nodded, looking relieved, and made herself busy with the drinks orders. Alex turned back to Polly. "Good to see you."

"Yeah you too." Polly smiled back, sipping her drink.

"We need to wait to close up the bar before we have our meeting. Can't leave them short staffed. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, fine with me. I'll wait here and people watch." She glanced purposely over at Nicky, who was serving customers, and Alex laughed.

"Enjoy!" She made her way behind the bar to help Nicky out with the sudden rush before last orders were called. A few moments later, she noticed Morello leave the bathroom and go back to her tables. She didn't look over towards the bar again.

The bar was quiet as the rest of the staff, including a very indignant Lorna, who did not even say goodbye, left for the night. Only Red remained in the kitchen, but Alex knew that was fine. She wouldn't pry or interrupt. Polly was sat at the bar looking bored, texting on her phone. She was unaware of the silent, rather crude, conversation Alex and Nicky were having about her.

"So." Stated Nicky, slamming down three bottles of beer behind her, looking pleased with herself as Polly jumped. "Our meeting may commence."

"What's with all the secrecy?"

"No secrecy my friend, we just prefer the bar when no one else is around. Prying ears don't make for easy conversation." Nicky winked and Polly rolled her eyes.

"So you want our help?"

"Yes, well the band. We were kind of thinking we could come up with some kind of deal. You know, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

"Don't think she's tall enough to scratch your back Vause."

Alex ignored her. "We have a new bar which we need to make profit on quickly. We thought of basing it on music and performance. With the following the band has already, it would make for easy custom for us, and free promotion for you guys."

"Have you spoken to Piper yet?"

"No, we didn't have a chance. Nicky only thought of it this morning when she spoke to you."

"And I guess you and Piper were busy doing other things." Polly smirked.

"What other things?" Said Nicky, looking shocked that she hadn't herd of this yet. "Vause, you don't mean to tell me that you and blondie-"

"Nothing happened Nic."

"Not what I heard."

"What? What happened. When did you become such a prude."

"We kissed. Alright. Happy? Great, lets get back to this meeting." Polly and Nicky smirked knowingly at each other, but didn't push it further.

"You know, I'm not the band manager. Really this needs to be discussed with Piper or Stella. But it sounds like a great idea to me, and Ill back you up if it comes to it. Lord knows this needs to go well for Piper so she doesn't have to keep trying to make money other ways."

"What other ways?"

"Oh." Said Polly, looking embarrassed and slightly taken aback. "You know, odd jobs, temp work. Little things to help pay the bills. I have my business but it hasn't quite taken off yet.." She mumbled the last few words, obviously feeling awkward.

"When will Piper be back?" Alex asked, pretending she wasn't reading anything into what Polly had just said.

"I'm not sure. Tomorrow maybe, might be the day after." Alex frowned at her. "Piper is, er, very go with the flow." Polly said quickly, before anyone could become suspicious. This seemed to be sufficient for now, as Alex turned back to Nicky.

"We can go and look at the place tomorrow morning, and take it from there. We don't know what kind work this place needs."

"Let's bring Red too, see what she makes of it."

As if on clue, the Russian strolled out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a kitchen towel, her face stoney as ever. "You need me?"

"To view this new bar tomorrow morning."

"That will be fine. 8am. Don't be late." And she turned back into the kitchen. The two girls raised their eyebrows at one another. Polly was staring after Red.

"She's very, um.."

"Russian. We know." Nicky smirked. She picked up her beer and downed it. "Well, I'll call this a night. Especially with an early morning like that. Do you need a lift home Holly Polly."

"No, thanks." Said Polly, not making eye contact and shrugging on her jacket to leave.

"What, afraid you wont be able to resist inviting me in?" Polly said nothing, but put her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door, nose slightly pointed up into the air. Nicky laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Call me when you decide what you want from the band, and we can discuss drawing up a contract." She turned to look at Alex. "I'll have Piper let you know when she is home."

Nicky turned to Alex, her face harsh, but eyes shone with mischief. "So, when were you going to tell me about your little make out sesh with Chapman, eh?"

Alex chuckled. "Not much to tell. I kissed her, she ran away flustered."

"Ran away. You are really losing your touch Vause. Maybe we should go out tomorrow, get you back in the game."

"Ha, I'll be your wing woman Nichols." Nicky raised an eyebrow at her, slightly taken aback.

"You really into her?"

Alex blushed. "Yeah."

"Well then, she really fucking better not mess this up."

"I think I have a better chance at that."

"Where did she go, anyway?"

"To visit family, or work, or both? I don't know. She was a bit sketchy."

"Weird."

"Yeah, but I figured I don't know the girl. She doesn't have to tell me."

"Still, strange. Oh well. P and Taystee are talking about going to her gig on Friday, you going?"

"I would, but I need people to be here and run the bar."

"Me and Morello can take care of that. Joe too. You should go. By the way, everything go okay with Lorna, she seems pretty pissed."

"Fine, you need to stay clear of her for a bit. She's-"

"Crazy, and fucking wonderful. I know Vause. Trust me. That woman does something to me Stretch. Nothing like heroin, but pretty fucking close, you know." Alex laughed and shook her head. She suddenly realised just how tired she was.

"I'm going home Nic, you ready?"

"Yeah, lemme grab my things."

Alex popped her head into the kitchen to tell Red they were leaving, and asked her to lock up.

"Yes, and remember tomorrow morning."

"See ya then."

Alex left the bar into the cool night. Slowly she climbed onto her bike, waving to Nicky as she jumped in a cab. She looked up at the AVDV sign, the brightness hurting her eyes a little.

"I could really use your help right now, mum." She signed. The sign flickered a little. She stood, shocked for a moment, before thawing out. A coincidence, but a creepy one. None the less, Alex Vause felt slightly calmer as she drove herself home through the late night city traffic.

 **Thank you for the continued support. I hope you are enjoying this so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"It is good. I can work with this." Red was standing in the middle of the silver furnished kitchen, red hair flaring in the artificial glare of the bright kitchen lights as she nodded quickly. Alex laughed lowly, fidgeting uncomfortably in the doorway whilst Nicky sat cross legged on the counter top. She watched with amusement as Alex's eyes darted around between the kitchen and the bar area, flashing routinely back at the bored looking man who had come to hand over the keys. He was sat over at the opposite end of the long bar, flicking through paperwork and doodling idly on the palm of one of his hands.

"Listen, Stretch, you know I'm not one to frown at a bit of recreational drug use. But I never took you for one of those paranoid types."

"Shut up, Nicky." Said Alex, glancing again at the young man, who now had his head slumped against his hand. Nicky raised an eyebrow.

"Will you chill out? That kid over there isn't anyone. Do you think if he worked for Kubra he would be doing that?" She stared pointedly at him drawing, "This is our place, you have to drop this anxiety." Alex scowled at her.

"This doesn't feel right. I don't want this. Why me Nic?" Alex rested her head against the cool tiles of the kitchen. Red marched up to her.

"You are stronger than this Vause." The Russian said, patting her motheringly on the cheek and staring deep into her green eyes. "You have a job to do, and you will do it well. And when he comes back for the money, then you" she wiped her hands together, and motioned as if she were throwing something away, "poof".

"Poof" Alex repeated in a whisper, closing her eyes. Nicky chuckled lowly.

"We've got this Vause. Red will sort the kitchen and hiring staff, I'll get on the decorating - you know my taste is cooler than yours - and you stick to the things you do best."

"Which are..?"

"You know, paperwork, bossing people around, staring at certain blond chicks and, uh… fucking?" Red made a disgusted noise and march past them both and towards the young man, who sat up quickly. He had a faint trace of ink on the side of his cheek from where he had leant against his drawn on palm. Nicky jumped down from the counter, smirking, and both women slowly followed after Red.

"Do you have to say it like a question?"

"Well I wouldn't know your particular talents in that area, would I?"

"I'll have you know it's top of my resume"

"Ah, now I understand how you landed Blondie. Bet she loved receiving you resume."

"Mmm, she hasn't had a chance to peruse it yet. Thought I'd have a chance to go over it with her this weekend" Alex winked, grinning and wagging her eyebrows at Nicky until she received a sharp smack on the back of her head from Red. Nicky cracked up at this, much to Reds disapproval.

"Is there anything we need to do? Are there papers to sign?" She asked the man, who was quite obviously embarrassed by what he had overheard of the two's conversation.

"Er, nope, I think you're good to go. I have Miss Vause's signature's right here already, along-"

"What?" Stated Alex, shoving forward to look at the paperwork he was flicking through.

"Um, here." He pointed out what indeed appeared to be A VAUSE printed and signed at the end of the document. There was another name too, a Mr A BAYAT. This wasn't a name Alex was particularly familiar with, but must have been one of Kubra's men, or an alias. Alex stared at it for a moment, her jaw clenched and her breathing heavy. That bastard, she thought to herself, although really she should not have been surprised. Of course someone else would have possession. She wondered if they had keys too.

"Is this not your signature?" Came a voice through her angry haze, and a firm grip on her shoulder pulled her eyes up, first to Red's warning face, and then back to the man, who now she was closer to him looked more like a teenager.

"Yes, yes it is. I, sorry yeah, forgot I had signed previously." She smiled politely, and what she hoped was reassuringly. He seemed to have bought it because he closed the file and stood up.

"Okay, so that's all in order. I have left you a copy of the paperwork here," he said, handing a file to Alex, "and here a three sets of keys. There is also a code written in the file, which will let you into the underground parking."

"Sweet!" Sung Nicky, and she grabbed one of the sets of keys from the bar.

"Do not lose them." Said Red firmly.

"Please, have a little trust." Nicky rolled her eyes, before slipping the keys into her pocket, and walking out of the bar. Alex shook hands with the boy-man, waiting until he had left to lean back against the bar and let out the breath she had been holding in.

"So, this is it." She said, to no one in particular.

"It is." Red replied, taking a place next to her against the bar top.

"We need to think of a name."

"We do."

"It smells funny in here."

"It does."

They were silent for a minute, just looking around at the bar, with its large stage area and tables stacked against a wall. Low lamps hung down over where Alex imagined the tables were once placed. She supposed she could keep them in. Would save them a job, if they worked at least.

"This will be a good thing. Establish yourself. Get your name out. One day, Vause, you will have an empire." Alex smiled at her, more for Red's benefit than anything. "And so will I. Think of the food I will make." She clapped her hands together in glee, making Alex really laugh this time. "Let us go."

The two women walked out into the morning New York air, and saw Nicky leaning against the wall a little ways down, chatting up a tall brunette.

"She's out of your league Nichols" Alex shouted at her. The brunette looked up at Alex, and scowled slightly. Nicky acted as if she hadn't heard her.

"That girl," said Red quietly to Alex, "will she never settle down? Has she not got two girls already."

"I think I need to save her from herself." Alex said, and before Red could reply, she had strolled confidently forward towards the two women. Red rolled her eyes and hailed down a taxi.

"Yeah, we need to refurb but it should be open in a couple of weeks." Nicky was saying as Alex got closer.

"Oh wow, that's super cool. I'll have to come by when it's open."

"Yeah, or, you could come by and help with the decorating. We could always do with a more feminine touch. I think we might be a little too rough around the edges." They both laughed.

"I thought you liked it rough?" Said Alex, using all her effort to keep a straight face as she looked at Nicky, the brunette scowling at her again, Nichols making a point of not looking at her, "or maybe that's just when you're with me. You know," Alex turned to Nicky's conquest, "she's right. We could use a gentler hand. It really does get a bit boring when you are both so dominant. And they're wrong, three is most definitely not a crowd." Alex gave the girl a smirk and a wink. The brunette gasped, looking shocked first at Alex, then at Nicky. Finally, she turned and stormed off down the path as fast as she could.

"Oh, did I say something wrong?" Said Alex in mock horror.

"What-the-fuck-Vause." Nicky punctuated each of her words with a sharp punch on Alex's arm, whilst Alex was hunched over with laughter. "She was hot! Shit, why do you have to be such a cock block."

"I had your best interests at heart. Although I would have loved to see that girl-fight when Holly Polly found out."

"Fuck you. And Polly. She wouldn't have cared." Alex raised a doubtful eyebrow at Nicky as they made their way back to where Red had a taxi waiting for them. "I don't know what's going on with her. I don't give a fuck anyway. She wont answer any of my calls."

"You've been calling her?" Said Alex, surprised. Usually Nichols was the one receiving the calls, not making them, unless it was a 2am and she was searching for a fuck buddy.

"Yeah, I wanted to hang out, but I think she's avoiding me. You heard from Swift?"

"Piper? No. I'm guessing she's still away. Will see her Friday though." They both climbed into the cab, and the three headed back to AVDV.

"You've given us both the night off? Vause, you da man!" Poussey exclaimed as they looked over the weeks rota Alex had just pinned to the staff board.

"Yeah, but don't go spreading it around. Don't want the paparazzi to find me." Taystee and P laughed, before doing a little excited dance. "You both going to the Lion?"

"Hells yeah. Not missing Chapman again."

"Girl, you have to hear some of their new music. It was the bomb! Even for their white ass band" Alex chuckled at them, and went out to the bar to help Joe set up for the day.

"Is that the blonde singer chick?" Asked Joe as he arranged the glasses under the bar.

"Yeah, she's got another show Friday. You and Nicky will have to hold the fort."

"Yeah no problem. I saw her this morning, don't think she recognised me."

"Who? Piper? Did she come in?" A rush of disappointment came over Alex as she imagined Piper coming in to see her and they not being here.

"Oh, no. No she was in a restaurant having breakfast. Looked like a business meeting but I waved anyway." He laughed quietly to himself, "always a smooth one, me." Alex smiled at him, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. Piper had said she would call when she was back, and she must have gotten back at least yesterday, for her to be out having breakfast today. Alex shook it off quickly. Piper would call her, and if not, she would see her on Friday. It wasn't a big deal, it wasn't like she owed her anything. They weren't dating for fucks sake!

The rest of the afternoon flashed by. They were busier than usual for midweek and the steady flow of customers meant that there was no time for thoughts of pretty blonde singers or why said singer had not called. Around 10pm, Red had sent most of her kitchen staff home, and Alex let P go early for the night, to which the young girl jumped at eagerly and rushed to get her things. A sudden crash from the kitchen sent Alex exploring. She walked in to find Red shouting at Lorna, who appeared to have knocked over a large stack of rice boxes, their contents spilling out onto the floor. Morello's face was streaked with tears as she apologised over and over to Red.

"I can do nothing with 'I'm sorry's' girl. Go and get a broom and get rid of this mess." Lorna nodded and grabbed the nearest dustpan.

"Here, I'll help." Said Alex, bending down to start picking up the boxes, but a voice behind her made her hand freeze.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Piper was standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, a half smile on her face as she eyed the still crying Morello.

"Piper! You're here. In, in the kitchen?"

"Oh, yeah, Nicky sent me back here. I hope that's okay."

"No, not okay!" Red exclaimed angrily, hands heaped with pans she was taking to the dishwasher. "You are not meant to be in my kitchen." Piper's face flushed pink as she began to retreat, murmuring a quick sorry and turning. Alex caught her wrist before she fully got away.

"I'll come with you, just wait."

"I've got this. Nichols to the rescue, _as_ fucking always!" Nicky said, barging past the two women and walking to Morello, who's face lit up at the sight of her. She took the dustpan from Lorna's shaking hands and started to quickly collect up loose bits of rice, whilst the smaller woman crouched down to get the boxes.

"I'll get you a drink" said Alex, leading Piper back to the bar and to an empty stool at the end. "Margareta?"

"Thanks," Piper smiled, watching Alex work. "How have you been?" She spoke almost shyly, and it made Alex look at her properly. She looked thinner in the face, more sunken as if she hadn't slept enough.

"I'm good, great! How was your trip"

"Oh, fine." Replied Piper, "Nothing too interesting."

"When did you get back?"

"This morning actually, about 4am." That explained the tiredness Alex could see in her face. "Haven't had time to stop yet and I'm about ready to crash. But I wanted to see you." She said the last part so quietly that over the hum of noise in the bar, Alex almost missed it.

"Missed me, huh?" Alex smirked gently, handing the blonde her drink, brushing her fingers along the back of Pipers hand as she did. Piper blushed again and grinned into her drink, not meeting Alex's eyes. "I'm glad you came by. I was wondering if you were ever going to get back from this mysterious work/family trip you've been on." This was not a lie, but Alex knew she was pushing for information. To her disappointment, Piper avoided the topic.

"I have a show on Friday, couldn't miss that. Will you be there?" She met Alex's eyes for the first time.

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it." She smiled and Piper grinned widely in return. "Taystee and Poussey will be there too. They're pretty syked actually."

"Oh cool, will be good to have them there. I've been working on some new music, Going to showcase a few new songs.

"You write your own songs?" Said Alex, shocked. Piper laughed.

"Yeah, I'm constantly writing." She pulled out a little green notebook from her bag. It was tattered and post-it notes stuck out from between the pages. "They're all in here. I'm constantly writing, but not many of them make it all the way to production."

"Can I see?" Alex asked, holding out her hand towards the book, but Piper pulled her hand back slightly. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I, er… no one reads this. It's mostly nonsense anyway. I.."

"Chill, Piper, its okay," Alex chuckled softly, squeezing the blonde's other hand reassuringly. "Maybe another time." Piper smiled gratefully in return, and took another sip of her drink. Joe called last orders.

The night continued like this, the two women talking freely. It was easy, Alex thought, to talk with Piper. She was beautiful in every way, and she was so completely taken with her. Before long, they noticed that the bar was empty, and Nicky, Joe and Taystee had pretty much closed down and cleaned everything.

"Ah, shit, sorry." Piper said, getting up slowly and stretching, "I've kept you away from your work!"

"That's okay," Alex replied, "a very welcome distraction from a pretty shitty week." Piper scowled at this. She didn't like the thought of Alex not having a good week. She, too, had had a pretty shitty week thus far, and coming here had definitely been the right decision, whatever Polly had said against it. Alex made her feel safe and whole again. Like a real person. She suddenly had an idea.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm here."

"What time do you start work?"

"Eight"

"In the pm?"

"I wish! In the am. I have some paperwork to do first thing." Piper's face fell. "But I have to take time for lunch. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking, you know, if you wanted, we could get some food?" Alex smirked as she very slowly came out from behind the bar, looking as if she was contemplating Piper's words very seriously.

"And what, miss Chapman, are we to do with this food?"

Piper looked at her confused for a second, before saying in a questioning tone, "Eat it?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Oh" Piper looked down and Alex smiled.

"Lunch would be great Piper." The blue eyes shot up and a smile spread out across the blonde's face. "As long as its nothing vegan."

"Ah, that's a dealbreaker for me." Piper shrugged playfully, "Maybe Nicky's free-" Alex caught her by surprised, tickling the blonde's ribs until she caved. "Okay!" She gasped, "Okay! Nothing vegan." She laughed and Alex laughed with her, until a quiet cough drew her attention. Nicky and Taystee were standing across from them, both with matching smirks and eyebrows raised.

"Get a room." Nicky teased, skilfully dodging the cloth Alex lobbed at her. Piper blushed scarlet. Taystee and Nicky laughed hard at this reaction, and Alex gave them both the finger whilst chuckling quietly.

"I really have to go, I'm exhausted!"

"Do you want a lift?" Alex asked.

"That's okay, I can grab a taxi"

"Really, it's fine."

"I could do with a lift too Vause."

"Hey, Joe, give Nichols a lift."

"And she calls herself my best friend." Nicky rolled her eyes and winked at Piper.

"Wait here, let me grab my things and we can leave." Alex went back the the office for her bag, took the spare helmet from a high shelf and locked the office door. After doing a quick once over of the bar, she exited with Piper in tow, Red just ahead of them.

"Good night girls."

"Night Red. Get home safe." The Russian nodded and went off into the night. Alex turned to Piper, grabbed her hand and lead her round the side of the bar where her bike sat waiting. She handed Piper the spare helmet before pulling her own over her head. Getting onto the bike, she suddenly realised Piper hadn't moved. She turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"You drive this?"

Alex chuckled. "Yes, but are you okay?"

"I've never been on bike before." Piper said this so quickly it came out as a shout, and she brushed her hair away from her face to try and hide her embarrassment. Alex laughed.

"It's safe, I promise you Pipes." Pipes. That nickname made her trust her already, but she didn't quite trust the machine she was sat upon. "I promise, I'll keep you safe." Emerald eyes stared into the blue. They were so sincere that Piper found herself pulling the helmet over her head and, against her better judgement, climbing ungracefully on behind Alex, wrapping her slender arms tightly around the taller woman's waist. "Ready?"

"Sure." Alex laughed freely as the slight fear in Piper's voice, giving her arms a quick squeeze of reassurance before kicking the bike into life and setting off down the busy evening streets of the city.

"I'll need directions" Alex shouted above the roar of the engine and wind rushing by them.

"What?" Piper shouted back.

"DI-REC-TIONS" shouted Alex more clearly, and Piper moved a tentative hand from her waist, pointing quickly to a road on the left before snapping her arm tightly back in place around Alex. The rest of the ride continued like this, Piper terrified at every turn they made, until eventually they pulled up outside a fancy looking apartment building, with a doorman and all. Alex helped Piper off the back of the bike, removing her helmet so they could talk.

"Here," said Piper, handing Alex the spare helmet, but Alex pushed it away.

"Hang onto it. You might find it will come in handy." Piper grinned at her. There was a pause, where both women just stared at each other, neither wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"I can't invite you up." Said Piper, "I want to!" She said quickly, frightened she had offended the brunette, "but Polly's up there and I haven't had time to catch up with her yet. You know, after being away."

"It's fine Piper," Alex smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow? Lunch?"

"Yes, lunch! Say 1pm"

"Works for me kid. See you then." Alex leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips, before placing her helmet back on and kicking the bike back to life. "Good night, Piper Chapman" she said, and pulled away before Piper could respond.

"Goodnight, Alex Vause." Piper whispered, watching the bike weave between taxi's and cars into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"I took the day off Piper! I thought we would spend the day together." Polly was storming around the kitchen. She had been in a merry fucking mood when Piper had told her about her evening with Alex Vause and their plans for tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Pol, I didn't know. I wouldn't have made plans otherwise, you know that." Polly sighed and turned around. She looked at Piper hard for a minute, and Piper said nothing. She remained in her place on the couch, staying silent. Eventually she couldn't take it any longer. "What Polly?"

"You're in too deep."

"What?"

"You're in too deep Pipes. You need to end it."

"Polly-" Piper sighed, standing up and walking into the kitchen to get some water.

"Piper, this wasn't meant to happen. It's not going to end up anywhere good. Just concentrate on your work, concentrate on your music."

"I am."

"I know, and that's great. But this thing with Vause is not going anywhere good." She paused."You know I'm right. What if she gets mixed up in everything. You can barely protect yourself."

"Nice Polly. Thanks." Piper was pissed. Who did Polly think she was. She had no idea, no idea, just how important Alex was becoming to her. Piper needed this. In the midst of all the shitty things life was throwing at her, she needed Alex.

"Look. Okay, I've gone too far. But I'm trying to help you here."

Piper didn't respond. She was trying to separate chunks of ice from the freezer bag that had moulded together. Of course she knew Polly was right, but she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of agreeing with her. She didn't want to end it with Alex. Yes, it was going to get messy, but how could she walk away now? Or maybe now was the best time to walk away. No, it wouldn't be fair. She wouldn't be able to explain why, and Piper suspected Alex was not the kind of woman to just leave something without having a good reason. She would have to friend zone her. Alex would lose interest, move on, and it would make things less complicated later on. She inwardly cringed at how juvenile she sounded. 'Friend zone" Alex Vause, what an idea. She would make it work. She would have to just separate work and social life. Other people managed it, it wouldn't be that hard. Polly could go suck a ball. That reminded her.

"Nicky was disappointed you didn't come with me today. Have you spoken to her?"

"No, she's called me a bunch but I haven't answered."

"She called you?"

"So?"

"So? I get the impression that's not a normal thing for Nicky Nichols."

"Nicky Nichols is a pain in my ass."

"Polly, there is a girl literally chasing you and you're ignoring her."

"I don't like the pressure."

"Fair enough. Just don't throw away a good thing." She pushed herself off the kitchen counter and walked towards her room.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed. I'm fucking exhausted."

"Night Piper." Polly whispered. The brunette stared after her friend, a small scowl pinching the bridge of her nose. Piper was being stupid. She would have to save her from herself. She picked up her jacket, slipped on her shoes, and left the apartment. She wondered slowly down the hallway and into the stairway, resting herself finally on the concrete step. Taking out her phone, she found Nicky's number and, after a minute of deliberation, hit call.

"This better not be a booty call. I'm not saying I'm not interested, but you've been dodging me for days and thats not cool."

"It's a call, drop the booty."

"I can arrange that. What's up?"

"Can you be serious for a minute?" Polly said harshly, but her heart was fluttering and a small smiled tugged the corners of her mouth. "Are you working?"

"No I'm home. Wanna come over?"

"No, I…" Polly thought for a moment, and then changed her mind. "Yeah. Yeah sure."

There was a pause "I didn't think you would say yes."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem, just Vause is heading over. You can join?"

"I need to speak to you. Alone. It's important. Meet me a Joey's. It's round the corner from mine. I'll text the address?"

"What, now?"

"Please"

"Sure. I'll put of Vause. See you soon." The phone cut off. Polly stood up slowly, the cold floor had made her legs stiff. She took a deep breath of the cold stale air, and closed her eyes, hoping she was doing the right thing. She was doing it for Piper. She knew Piper's work was serious enough that she didn't let anyone in, not just for them, but for her too. Christ! Polly hardly knew details herself, and she was practically Piper's sister. It could mean life or death, she told herself.

She typed out a quick text to Nicky, telling her where to go, and made her way out onto the street.

Piper woke early the next morning, so early that the sun had not yet risen. She waited, eyes closed, hoping sleep would take over, but to no avail. The apartment was freezing cold and she was wide awake. Slowly she rose, pulled on her dressing gown, and headed to the kitchen to make tea. Stopping at the thermostat on the way, Piper realised that the heating had been turned off. Sighing at Polly's attempt to save the polar bears by creating the artic in their front room, she turned it up, and switched on the lights. A small moan make her jump, and she turned to find Nicky Nichols curled up on her sofa. She had a couple of tea towels wrapped over her legs in a half assed attempt to keep warm.

"Nicky? The fuck?"

"Morning creeper. What time is it?"

"I have no idea. The sun isn't up yet."

"Then why the hell are you?"

"I got cold"

"You're telling me. It's like a meat factory in here."

"You would know. What are you doing here?"

"I saw Polly last night."

"Oh… what when?" Piper responded, wondering when Polly had had the time to see Nicky. "Shouldn't you be in her bed?"

Nicky laughed. "Ha, no. I pissed her off pretty good, but it was too late to go home. So here I am."

"You want tea?" Piper asked, flicking on the kettle.

"Yeah aright. You got a blanked? I'm freezing my knackers off." Amused at the image of Nicky having 'knackers' to freeze, she instructed her to her bedroom.

"Just get in my bed, I'll bring the tea in."

"Okay, but Vause won't be impressed." Piper rolled her eyes and made tea in silence. She thought Nicky might have fallen back to sleep, but she was sat up in Pipers bed, a dozed expression on her face and duvet pulled up to under her chin. "Thanks." She said, gratefully wrapping her frozen fingers around the scolding ceramic that Piper offered her. She took a tentative sniff, then looked up at Piper. "What is this shit?"

"Camomile. It's good."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Move over will you." Nicky shimmied over to the opposite side, and Piper clambered into her warm spot. There was silence for a bit, just the sound of light slurping, and then Nicky said, "Your friend Polly, she really loves you you know."

Piper didn't respond straight away. She was suspicious "What happened?"

"When?"

"Don't play stupid, last night."

"She was warning me to keep Alex away from you."

"What!" Piper half shouted, sloshing her tea onto the blankets. "Shit!"

"Calm down, I told her not to be so fucking stupid. As if Alex would listen to me anyway!"

Piper sat, quietly seething, and thinking about it all.

"Why though?" Nicky asked.

"Because she's a meddling bitch."

"Can't argue with that. But seriously, whats her deal? Is it the lesbian thing?"

Piper laughed. "No. My job, its tough and tales a lot from me. She's worried Alex will get in the way"

"Can't you just lasso her with the mic wire?"

"Singing is more of a side gig. My job job."

"Ah, the mystery job that pays for all this fancy pancery."

"That would be the one."

They went silent again. Piper really was mad at Polly. Why did she not know when to just butt out. She turned suddenly to talk to Nicky, but she was now fast asleep, her teacup resting haphazardly against her stomach. Piper gently prized the cup from her hand without waking her, placing it next to her own on the nightstand, and moved down the bed under the covers. She would sleep on it, and in the morning talk to Polly about staying out of her shit. She was an adult, and she could look after herself. Surely her job proved that.

Piper woke to her alarm. This time, the sun was flooding in under her poorly drawn curtains, and the apartment was considerably warmer than in the earlier hours of that morning. Becoming aware of something digging into her lower back, she rolled over slowly to find Nicky was still in her bed in the foetal possession, her knees now pressing into Piper's side. She looked very young in her sleeping state, and Piper was suddenly aware that she had no idea how old Nicky actually was. She had guessed in her late 20s, but now she thought maybe not. The second alarm pulled her out of her thoughts, but Nicky seemed unaffected by the noise.

"Sleeps like a corpse" Piper murmured to herself, pulling herself up and out of the warmth and grabbing her shower things. When she returned from the bathroom, however, she was surprised to see Nicky was gone. Quickly changing and heading into the living room, she peered around into the kitchen, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging it off, Piper grabbed her laptop and headed toward the study.

This was a small room at the back of the apartment that was kept locked at all times. Only Piper had a key, much to the frustration of her nosy house mate, but she couldn't risk Polly seeing anything. If she knew some things about Pipers work, then she would be at risk, and Piper had enough to do without running harm control. Or maybe she did. She was still mad at Polly, and sure that a quick run in with her bosses would put her best friend back in her place. Piper caught herself. She was starting to think like a maniac. She would have to talk to Polly, and then move on.

She shoved some files off the wide desk to make room for her computer, and as she did a piece of paper floated down and landed on the floor near her feet. Picking it up, she placed it roughly back on top of the file it had fallen from. A name scribbled at the bottom made her freeze.

'Alexandra Vause' was printed neatly, next to a scribbled signature she had not seen before. Alexandra? As in Alex. Her Alex? Piper snatched up the sheet of paper again and glanced down at it. 'CONTRACT OF SALE' was printed across the top. She pulled the file towards her. It was one she had been given yesterday at the meeting. Patting her pockets quickly to locate her mobile, she realised she had left it in her bedroom and jumped up. Once in her room, she grabbed her phone and almost jumped out her skin when Nicky sat up from the bed.

"What! Nicky, you left?"

"I went to see if Holly Polly was still mad at me."

"Oh. And?"

"She is." She said, rolling over so all Piper could see was the top of the wild curls sticking up from under the duvet. "Where did you go?"

"I'm working." And immediately her eyes were drawn back to the task at hand. "Listen, Nicky, I'll be in the office. Make yourself at home. There's food in the fridge and-"

"Yarda yarda yarda. Thanks blondie. Ive gotta get off soon anyway. Vause is expecting me an hour ago."

"You're lucky she hasn't fired you!"

"Yet".

Piper smirked and made her way quickly back to the office, locking the door behind her. She pulled up the name on the screen and took a deep breath. Was this stupid? She would have to explain why she was interested in Alex? What could she say? She had already been filled in on what the paperwork was for, but she hadn't thought to pay attention to the name before.

"Crap!" She half shouted, throwing the phone away from her and standing up. Alex was involved. A thrill of fear ran through her stomach. What did this mean? Did she know what was going on? Did she know that Piper was involved? No, she couldn't. She wouldn't be so friendly. But maybe that's exactly why she was getting close. Piper picked up her phone again, looking at the name that shone out on her scene. 'KUBRA'.

She wouldn't call. She would do some digging herself. A message made her phone buzz and she jumped slightly, the name making her heart race.

' **Alex Vause:** Looking forward to our lunch date. Al'

Piper sighed. Maybe Polly was right. What the hell was she getting herself into. Piper put her things away, and grabbed the small backpack she kept on the back on the door that was full of clothes and rubbish from her work trip she had yet to unpack. God, had she really been home only a day from all that? Throwing everything out onto the carpet, and repacking with her laptop and some other files, she slipped out of the office and locked the door. Nicky was sat on the sofa pulling on her boots. Polly was up now too.

"Oh, I thought you were still in bed" the brunette said, hardly meeting Piper's eyes.

"I had work to do. I'm going out for a bit. See you later."

"You're not staying in? I thought maybe-"

"I can't run to your schedule Polly." Piper snapped, perhaps too harshly. She saw Nicky raise her eyebrows, but kept her eyes trained on a particularly tricky shoelace. "I have a meeting and then Im meeting someone for lunch." Polly made a face. "I'll see you this evening."

"Okay." Said Polly, turning back to the toast that had just jumped out the toaster. She was acting nonchalant but Piper knew her words had hurt her. She didn't have time for that now. She had to go and figure out where Alex stood in this mess.

"See you soon Nichols."

"Au revoir."

As soon as Piper stepped out into the cold mid morning air, she picked up her phone, dialled a number she knew by heart and held it to her ear. It rang only once, and a deep voice answered.

"Chapman."

"I need to see you. Now. I have a… there's a situation."

"Check your emails." The line went dead. Not a minute later, a ping indicated the arrival of new mail. Hastening to open it, Piper didn't realise Nicky exit the building behind her, until a short jab in the ribs announced the wild woman's presence.

"Fuck, Nicky, you'll kill me."

"Was there actually a meeting or were you just that desperate to get away from the witch upstairs?"

"She's still mad at you huh? No, I was waiting for this email. Got it now."

"Which way are you going? Want to split a cab?"

"Uh.." She hesitated. She didn't want to walk in the cold, Piper had been made for warmer weather, but she couldn't really split a cab with Nicky to where she was going. "No, its not far. I'll walk it. I'll be by the bar later though."

"I heard. See you then Chapman."

Piper waited until Nicky was out of sight, and hurried in the same direction, turning at the next round before finding a cab herself. What a week this had been. Bring on Friday, and her gig, and music.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven -** **I love reading your reviews. Thank you to everyone taking the time to read this story.**

"The fuck have you been? I've been short staffed all morning"

"Oh chill your tits, Vause. I'm here now. It's not like there's a queue out the door for morning cocktails."

Alex rolled her eyes and came out from behind the bar. "Well, you're not getting a break today."

"What? Why!"

"I'm going out for lunch with Piper and you're going to cover me."

"Ah yes, the infamous lunch."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," said Nicky, pouring herself a large glass of orange juice from the fridge carton. "Ole Polly Poppins isn't too impressed about you and swift hanging out. She had me over last night trying to get _me_ to change _your_ mind." Alex laughed.

"And how did that go?"

"Swimmingly, as you can imagine. Piper is pretty pissed off though. Was glad to get out of there alive. What? What is that face?"

"What? Nothing."

"Sad that I got to see Chapman's knicker draw before you?" Nicky wasn't quite quick enough to dodge the flying tea towel that hit her squarely in the face. Alex walked away to her office, rolling her eyes as Nicky called after her. "You are, aren't you."

Alex was surprised to find Red sitting at her desk, glasses on and reading over the paper work from yesterday at the new venue. She nodded to Alex, not taking her eyes from the paper, and pressing her red painted lips tight together. Alex knew this to be a sign of 'do not disturb me', and so took her place on the opposite side of the desk and pulled out the large folder from under her pile of papers that had been given to her only weeks before. Two light coloured envelopes with her name written in curled scripture on the front. She had only opened one of them properly, the one with bank details so she could buy the place. Now she pulled the contents from the second folder. There was a thick collection of paper in here, all neatly stapled together. The top sheet was a hand written letter.

'Alex,' the letter read, 'You are a long standing friend and partner, and I am glad that you are willing to be on my side this one last time.' Alex scoffed at this. As if she had been given a choice. 'In here you will find phone numbers for my people. These are people you can trust should you need them. There are also basic deeds to bank accounts and property should you find you need them. Remember, I am placing my money in your safe keeping. If trouble comes you way, do not contact me. I have people stationed close by. They will be able to help if trouble starts.' This sent a chill down her spine. What did he mean? Kubra's men were stationed where? In her bar? She hoped not. She had full trust in every one of her employee's and didn't believe they could be working for him. 'Be warned though, my dear, that I will be keeping tabs on you. Don't fuck up, Alex. I will know. You won't like the consequences.' Alex sighed as her stomach filled with an old familiar sense of dread and anxiety. She knew exactly what Kubra could do should she fuck up. She had been there, and seen it happen to many others in her time. How could she have been so naive to think she had truly escaped him when she left. Alex hated to admit it, but she knew a small part of her would always belong to him. He would always be able to control her, and to find her. She pushed the paper back into the envelope. Alex didn't want to know Kubra's people. Hopefully, she never would. She picked up the folder and placed it in the bottom most draw of the desk, locking it with a small key she kept on a lanyard around her neck, and pushed back her chair. Red looked up at her, a small scowl pinching her nose above where the Russians thin framed glasses sat.

"What is wrong?" She asked, harshly.

"How do I get myself in this mess, Red."

"You get yourself mixed up in messy people. Don't do that, and you have no problems." Alex let out an exasperated laugh, and stood up.

"Where were you when I was nineteen."

"In my own mess." Red replied, turning her attention back to the papers in her hand, sipping on the coffee in the other.

Alex turned and left the office, closing the door softly behind her. Checking her watch, she saw it would still be hours before Piper came. She would have to keep herself busy. She tied her hair back, and disappeared into a back room to do the stock check. That should keep her busy for an hour or two.

Piper stood shivering outside a warehouse in a quiet estate. Only the odd truck had passed her, and she had hardly seen a soul in the forty three minutes she had been standing there, waiting. She knew better than to call again, confident that someone would come. When they would be there was another issue, and she silently cursed at her stupidity for leaving the apartment without a hat, or at least a pair of gloves to stop her fingers turning blue. Another car turned the corner, and she looked up hopefully, but it passed her quickly. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she brought it out to see it was a text from Polly. 'Where are you?'. Piper snorted, and went to put the phone away when it buzzed again. 'I'm sorry Pipe, it's none of my business. I guess…' but the small pop up on the screen didn't show anymore of Polly's message. At least she was apologising, Piper thought, but she would leave it for a bit before she replied. Polly needed to know she was stepping over the line.

"Chapman?" Piper look up, surprised. A car had pulled up without her noticing. The window was rolled down on the passenger side, and a thin, long haired woman was in the passenger seat, sunglass covered eyes staring over at her.

"Yes." She replied, still slightly taken aback from the appearance of the stranger.

"Number?" Pipers eyebrows shot up. She simply stared at the woman, until she flashed a familiar looking card in Piper's direction.

"H-four-four-seven"

"Get in." Piper hesitated for a second. She glanced past the thin woman to see the driver, a young man dressed in a suit and staring straight ahead. The woman did not like having to wait however. "You called us, didn't you."

"I wasn't expecting you." Piper replied, perhaps a little too harshly. Then the back window was rolled down, and a familiar face was revealed from behind the shaded glass.

"Get in Chapman." Piper knew not to argue now. She hurried around the other side of the vehicle and got in. "What's the issue?" The man asked when she was in and the door was closed behind her. Piper removed the paperwork she had found this morning and handed it to the man, jolting forward slightly as the car began to move. 'Is there an issue?'

"This name, Alexandra Vause, how is she involved?" Piper watched him carefully. His face showed nothing. He looked down at the document, and turned it over.

"Did Mendez not run through new information?"

"He did, but there was no mention of Vause." Piscatella looked at her. She could see he was searching her face.

"What are you looking for here?"

"I just want to know. Should I be watching her?" Piper tried not to reveal the anxiety in her voice. Piscatella sighed.

"Vause was on our watch list a few years ago, but paid her way out of the group and has been off the radar since. As far as we are concerned, she isn't a threat. Why her name is on this though," his eyebrows pinched together, "Perhaps we should look into this." He directed this to the woman in the front, who nodded once and made a note on her phone.

"I can."

"She's not your target. If all goes well, she shouldn't even come into it." Piper tried not to show her worry, but her face must have given her away. "You know her?" He knew. Piper didn't want to lie, but if she wasn't sure what the consequences would be in this situation. Yet her delayed response spoke volumes. "Do you need to step back?"

"No." She replied firmly, turning to face him. "I just needed to know."

"Why?"

"So I know who I'm risking my life for, and who not to bother with."

"Her names on the paper. Either she back in with Kubra-"

"No, she wouldn't be." Piper knew she was running a thin line interrupting him. This meeting was foolish, she was told what she needed to know and what she was required to do, not the other way round. Suddenly, a small bubble of information that Mendez had given her the morning before came back. "We traced her, years back? She was importing from those dealers in Columbia?"

"Yes."

"But she disappeared."

"Looks like she got out somehow."

"Jesus Christ. I'm surprised she's alive."

"From the looks of it," he said, waving the contract in the air between himself and Piper, "She's not completely out."

"Look," said Piper, finally allowing the desperation to leak into her voice, "Let me keep an eye on her. I can report back to you anything that comes up. It might be a good lead."

"And what if it turns out she's one of Kubra's guys. Are you going to be the one to take her down?"

Piper hesitated. She let out a deep breath, and looks Piscatella squarely in the eye. "If that's the job."

He regarded her, the corners of his mouth almost turned up, like he was smirking at her, yet his eyes were hard. "Fine. Keep an eye on her. But don't get too involved Chapman. I don't want to take you out too." And with that he turned his large body and faced forward. The driver stopped the car. Piper took this for her cue to leave. Exiting the car quickly, and immediately missing the warmth, she turned to say something, but found no words came. "I'll be in touch." The door closed, and the car pulled away.

Piper waited until the car had rounded the corner to let her body slump. "Shit." She murmured. Then, checking the time on her watch and finding she was late for meeting Alex, hurriedly looked around to see where she was. Piper was surprised to find herself outside Joey's, the all night cafe just around the corner from her own apartment. She pulled out her phone. The message from Polly was still up as a notification, with a couple of new messages too. Well, she really would have to wait now. Quickly pulling up Alex's number, she pressed dial.

Alex had finished checking stock faster than usual. Maybe it was the lack of Nicky disturbing her every five minutes which meant she could actually get a job done for once. She had sent Taystee and Joe on break, and was manning the bar with Nicky until the time came for Piper to arrive. Although she was getting bored now. Lunch time on a Monday was never busy.

"Boss!" Joe called from the staff room, "Your phone is ringing."

"Thanks Joe," she replied, and walked quickly towards her office. By the time she had fished her phone from her bag, she had missed the call. Seeing it was Piper, she was about to call back, when the girls name flashed up again.

"When you said lunch date, I assumed you would be here in person."

"I'm sorry," came Piper's voice through the phone. She sounded stressed. "I'm running late. Work has been, hectic."

"That's okay. I've been pretty tied up myself." Alex lied. She didn't want to sound pathetic.

"I'll be there in twenty."

"I can't wait." Alex mentally slapped herself. How.. how uncool. Oh, well now she sounded like a teenager. Cool it Vause. There's nothing wrong with being excited to see someone. Or maybe there was when you had only known that someone a week. Jesus. She laughed at her own juvenility, and made her way back out to the bar, where Nicky was polishing glasses.

"Who was it?"

"Piper, she's running late."

"Not a great start."

"But she's hot. I'll take it." They grinned at each other.

"Whens she does get here, though, you need to approach the topic of the new bar."

"I don't want to spend my lunch away from work, talking about work."

"Actually Alex," said Red, exiting the kitchen, ringing her hands dry on a tea-towel, "She is right. We need to get things moving. I am happy to do the paper work, set up our license and get talking with trade companies, but if you are selling it as an entertainment venue, you need the entertainment." And she turned promptly and marches back into the kitchen.

"She has ears like a bat." Nicky whispered.

"I heard that." Came a raspy voice from the kitchen, and both women smirked.

"Yes, okay, I'll mention it today."

"Good. At least this way we can both avoid that lanky scarecrow of a manager."

"Not your type." Nicky shook her head, her eyes widening. "No, you like them more short and angry."

"Ha, don't get me started on her." Said Nicky, turning round to wipe down the top of the bar.

"What's happened now?"

"Pete." Alex crooked an eyebrow questioningly. "You know the dude who brought her purse back in and apparently left his number in there. Well she gave him a call today. They're going out for drinks later." As Nicky spoke, Alex couldn't help the amused smile that crept onto her lips. "What?"

"Nothing. Just not used to seeing you brood over a girl."

"I'm not brooding. I just think its fucking disrespectful, that's all. I spend the night at hers last night, and she spent the whole time being mad at _me_ because I wouldn't turn against my best friend like she would. I'm telling you, that girl has a screw loose. I'm glad I'm not more involved."

Alex laughed, "You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Fucking curse, I tell you Stretch." She paused, looking around, "Where is Morello?"

"Speaking on crazy." Said Alex, and earning herself a hard punch in the arm. "I don't know actually. She should be in today. I don't think she's called."

Nicky sighed. "I think you should leave it, really its not much of a loss." Alex didn't respond. Lorna had out Nicky through torture for at least a year, but she didn't think it would help to agree with her friend. If Lorna did turn up this week, Alex might have to have a quiet word about her moving on. A loud group of people entered, and made their way straight to the bar.

"So this is the famous AVDV we heard so much about!" Big Boo, the stage manager from Red Lion grinned at them both.

"Hows it going!" Nicky said jovially, leaning over the bar top to greet Boo. "And who is this dowdy crew?" Boo laughed.

"Guys from the Lion, meet Nichols and Vause." There was a murmur of greetings and drink ordering, until all of the group had made their way to a table, and only Boo was left there with Nicky and Alex.

"So, what happened after you left Friday? You and Chapman..?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nah, Stretch here is more of the chivalrous type. Takes a girl back to her place to cuddle."

"Fucking pansy."Alex gave them both the finger, and busied herself with cleaning. "Jesus, no come back? You're as smitten as Pipe then."

"They got it bad." Nicky laughed, kicking Alex playfully.

"There's only one cure for that" Boo replied, putting her fingers up to her mouth in a V and flicking out her tongue.

"Unlike both of you broads, I like to know the woman I'm taking to bed."

"Oh yeah, you really were great friends with Daphne and Chloe before you 'took them to bed'"

"Don't forget 'Tuesday girl'" said Taystee, who was walking towards them from the staff room, "You two were like this." She held her crossed fingers up in front of her.

"And Wednesday girl and Silv-" Boo was crying with laughter by this point.

"Yeah alright, okay. I like to have sex. Sue me!"

"Good to know." A light voice chimed. Mortified, Alex looked up to see Piper standing just behind Boo, her face crinkled into a shit eating grin. Alex felt her face go red, and she buried her head in her arms. The women around her erupted into more laughter.

"On that note, ladies, we should leave these two love birds to start their lunch date." Nicky clapped her on the back, and whispered, "Just make sure you use protection."

"Bitch!" Alex clipped back. Nicky and Taystee laughed, and dispersed.

"Looks like I missed all the fun."

"If by fun, you mean tearing me apart."

Piper laughed, "What's Boo doing here?"

"Checking out the bar I guess." Alex had stood up, but couldn't quite make eye contact with Piper.

"Shall we get out of here?" The blonde asked, sensing Alex's continued embarrassment, and the brunette nodded. Once Alex had gotten her coat, then exiting, waving goodbye to their friends inside.

"So," said Piper, looping her arm through Alex's as they strolled down the side walk away from the bar. "You like to have sex eh."

"Ugh." Alex gave her a playful push, "Not you too."

"I'm just checking where I stand. I don't want to get into anything without all the details."

Alex chuckled. "Well there you have it. I hope its not a deal breaker."

"It's good with me. You should know though, Im really into bondage, handcuffs and all." Alex looked over to see Piper smirking mischievously. She stopped suddenly and pushed Piper up against the brick wall of the building they were walking next to. Piper's eyes went wide, but willingly accepted Alex's touch as she pinned the smaller girls arms to her sides. Alex kissed Piper's neck gently, just under her ear, and made her way slowly to the corner of her perfect lips. She knew people walking by would be scowling, and this really was not appropriate, but she didn't care. Neither did Piper it seemed, her blue eyes darkening with lust, her gaze only for Alex.

"I think that's something I can work with." Alex whispered seductively in Piper's ear, before releasing her, and pulling her back to standing. She chuckled as Piper shook her head slightly, as if trying to clear it. "Everything okay there Pipes?"

"Just great." She said quietly, her expression still slightly dazed and cheeks lightly flushed. She looked up at Alex, and grinned. "You play dirty."

"Its the only way I know how." They laughed, and continued to walk, pretending they weren't both aching for each other. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Actually, I thought we could have a picnic."

Alex looked at her, incredulously. "You are aware its winter right?"

"It will be fun." Alex just continued to stare at her like she was crazy. "Trust me."


End file.
